A Dil Hai Muskil
by hp lover Shilu
Summary: Rajvi based story...peep in to know more...
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello guys...back with a new story on one of my fav rajvi...little amount of abhirika and dareya also...so take a look...

Chapter 1

CID Beauro...

A man is sitting in his cabin...checking deeply some files...his handsome face is suppressed by his angry looks...Suddenly a girl came there with a coffee mug...looking again again to her back to the person hide behind the outer wall of the cabin...

The person inside the cabin didnt bother to look at her...she waited for some moment...then started...

Girl-Rajat sir...

Rajat jst looked at her...Didnt utter a word...again engrossed in the file...

Girl-sir...aapki coffee...

Rajat-table pe rakhdo...and go...(without moving his gaze from file)

She kept the mug on the table...but didnt move...

She-sir...bo...actually...main...bo...

Rajat-kya hai purvi...

Purvi-bo...bo sir...

Rajat-tumhari bo bo kelie time nehi hai mere paas...jo bolna hai jaldi bolo...

Purvi-sir mujhe puchhna tha ki...bo kal aapka

She couldnt complete furthur...as Rajat looked at her wth burning eyes...

Purvi-kal aapko kounsi file update chahie...main bas yehi puchh rahithi...

Rajat-mujhe jo chahie hoga main boldunga...now go...

Purvi immedietly rushed out of his cabin...

The peson out side the cabin came to her...

Person-chal bet ka paise nikal...

Purvi-shut up pankaj...ek to baise bhi subha subha rajat sir ka darshan...face dekhatha unka...garam tawe ki jaisa tha...

Pankaj-chhodna yaar...humto jaante hain na unki moodke baareme...

Humesha aise hi rehta hai...

Voice-kiska mood pankaj...

Pankaj and purvi looked at the direction...its the sweet short haired lovely girl of CID...shreya...

Pankaj-are shreya...wahi...rajat sir...

Shreya-lagta hai subha subha koi bahana karke aapni rajat sir ki darshan karne geyee thi...(shreya chuckled)...baisi ashirbad mila...

Purvi-shreya ki bachchi...bise bhi mera dimag kharab hai...aur tang matt kar...tu jaake daya sir ko taak...kahin bo bhi teri nigahon ki intezar kar rahe ho...

Voice-kya ho raha hai yahan...

Shreya gulped...its daya sir along with abhijit sir and freddy..

Pankaj-ku..kuch nehi sir...humne bilkul gadbad nehi ki..

Abhi-humne kab gadbad ki baat ki pankaj...baise tum sab Rajat ke cabin ki bahar kya kar rahe ho...

Shreya-sir main to abhi ayee hoon...purvi aur pankaj yahan pehle se the...

Purvi-sir...main bo rajat sir ko coff...(she couldnt complete...as our rajat sir came out with his coffee mug)

Rajat-gud morng sir...

Abhi and daya-morng Rajat...

Rajat turned to purvi with an angry glance...

Rajat-main coffee main sugar nehi leta..pankaj yeh coffee fenk ke mere lie ek strong black coffee lao...without milk and without sugar...

He again glared at puvi...and left in side his cabin...

Purvi-hunn...khadoos...

Daya-kya...kya kaha tumne..

Purvi-s...sir..bo...main...

Abhi-chhodo daya...and you all stop irritating him...

Shreya-hum unhe kaha irritate kar rahe hain...bo to humesa se aise hi hain...

Daya-bo humesha se aise nehitha shreya...halat ne usse aise bana dia...uss haadse ne uski aur hum saabki zindegi badal di...

Then daya and abhijit sir left for their cabins...

Purvi-aisa kya huatha...

Freddy-tumhe pata nehi...sir ki wife was raped and brutally killed in front of his eyes...

All turned silent...

Freddy-bo unse bahat pyar karte the...bo to chali geyee...sathme rajat sir ki jaan bhi...unpe bhi attack hua tha...after a lot difficulty doc saved him...but he was in comma for six months...jab bo komma se bahar aye to ek dusra insaan ban chukethe..

Purvi felt a pinch in her heart...although she knew about rajat's wife's murder...but didnt know that detail...

Freddy-chalo sab aapna aapna kaam karo...ACP sir aate hi honge...

All left for their respective works...

Then ek case ata hai...all went yo the crime site...when they return rajat found a strong coffee mug with a sorry note in his cabin...he threw the coffee mug and left...

Purvi who is looking into his cabin...

Purvi-aab maine kya kar dia yaar...sorry hi to bolatha...Sir aap bhi na...aise kyun hai aap...

Shreya observed purvi...but before she could talk to shreya...some one grabbed shreya's attention...our daya sir...he is talking in phone while walking in the corridor...

Shreya's pov-haye...kitne handsome lag rahe hain sir...kab aapko aapni dil ki ehsaas hoga sir...

Shreya loves daya...daya also...but ignores his feeling...

Suddenly shreya came out of thought with purvi's aproach..

Purvi-aur kitna ghuregi shreya...pata chala sir sarmake bhaag gaye...

Voice-aur nehi to kya...

They turned ...its our dr tarika...

Tarika-baise kisine abhijit ko dekha...

Purvi-haan aapne cabin me hai...aapki didar ka wait kar rahe honge...

Tarika blushed...and moved towords abhijit sir's cabin...but in the way stopped by ACP sir..

ACP-atopsy report ready hai tarika...

Tarika-jee sir...was wahi dene ayee thi..

Abhijit came there...

Abhi-are tarika jee aapne kyun taklif ki...hume bulalia hota...

ACP-hogeya...aab kaam ki baat karen...

Abhi-jee...jee sir...

ACP-Daya sabko bulao...case discuss karni hai...

And he left...

Daya came to all...

Daya-all...to the conference hall in ten minuts...and purvi rajat ko bulao...

Purvi-sir main...main kaise...

But daya already left...

Purvi-shreya tu bhi chalna mere sath...

Shreya-nehi purvi mujhe daya sir bula rahe hain...sorry...

She left...

Purvi turned to pankaj...

Purvi-pankaj tum to...

Pankaj-aya shreya...

And he also left...

Purvi-kahan fas geyee...

She slowly knocked the door of rajat's cabin...

Rajat(without looking)-come in...

Purvi came inside...

Rajat-tum...

Purvi-s...sir bo ACP sir ne bulaya aapko...

Rajat just got up from his chair and moved to the meeting ...Purvi silently followed...

A/n: this is all about chapter one...please review...should i continue? And thanks a lot...


	2. Chapter 2

A/n:thanxx all...thanx for your support...ll continue the story...

Chapter 2

At night purvi is thinking about Rajat...

Purvi's pov-pata nehi log aapne humsafar ke bina kaise jeete honge...hum to soch bhi nehi sakte...bichare Rajat sir...jisse dunia me sabse jyada pyar kia usiko aankhon ke saamne tadap tadap ke marte hue dekha...koi bhi insaan hil jaaega...par sir ne aapni saari emotion aapne andar dabake rakhe hai...aise to bo tut jaenge...unhe kisise aapna dard baantna chahie...unhe ek dost ki jarurat hai...

Unknowningly she drifted into sleep...

Some where in a place a man is tied with iron chains...his whole body is bleeding...like he was beaten severly...his head is also bleeding...he is in semiconcious state...slowly uttering some thing like... 'leave her...please leave her'...

Then a beautiful girl...looking at him pleading eyes...her clothes are torn...wounded everywhere...two men hold her so tight...other one touching her every where...

Suddenly there is a loud scream...

Rajat woke up with a jerk...as shouting Ridhi...his beloved wife's name...he is sweating heavily...looked everywhere...its 7am...he is at beauro still now...it is his regular time table...the scare of that nightmare doesnt allow him to sleep properly...

He took his car keys and headed towords home...he entered inside him home...it couldnt called a home...the whole house is neat and clean...every where on the walls there are pics of one pretty girl...his girl...Ridhi...but she is nowhere...a pain spread into Rajat's heart...

His servant Ramu came to him...

Ramu-bo...sir aap nasta to karenge na...

rajat-nehi...mujhe kaam hai...bas fresh hoke nikal jaunga...tum khalo...

Its now nothing new to ramu...rajat only comes home when he wants to freshen up or he wants anything related his job...

Within half an hour he freshen up and went back to beauro...

Purvi couldnt sleep well at night...so she came to beauro early...the gatekeeper greeted her...

Gk-mam aaj aap jaldi aaeho...nehi to humesha rajat sir hi pehle ate hain...

Purvi only smiled...one thing stike in her mind...

Purvi-baise rajat sir raat ko ghar kab jaate hain...

Gk-raat ko kahan mam...bo to subha subha jaate hain aur ek ad ghante me wapas ajaate hain...

Purvi moved inside beauro...her mind is full of Rajat's thoughts...she settled in her cubical...

Purvi-oh my god...main yeh sab soch soch ke pagal ho jaungi...mujhe ek coffee chahie to refresh myself...

Purvi made herself coffee...when she coming back from the cafeteria...she dashed with someone at corridor...its rajat...standibg himself cross armed against his chest...directly looking at her...his face is burning...purvi couldnt get anything...she looked at the floor...her coffee splitted every where on a file...perhaps rajat brought that file...her face filled horror...she looked at him...rajat's jaw stiffen...

Purvi-i ...i am...i am so sorry sir...maine jaan bujhkar...

But cut her...

Rajat-jaan puchhkar ho ya anjane me...galti galti hota hai purvi...aur ek CID officer hoke aisi laparbahi...

Purvi-sir main...

Rajat-baas...dont try to argue with me...abhi isiwaqt mere nazron ki saamne se dur ho jao...

Purvi-per sir...

Rajat-get out...(shouted)

Tears formed in her eyes...she rushed back to her cubical...

All these are witnesed by aur duo and freddy,pankaj ans shreya...

Shreya looked at rajat in disbelief and followed purvi...while our duo gave each other a what to do look...

Purvi-maine intentionally thode hi kia...aap aise kyun ho sir...

Shreya-chhodna purvi...bo to hai hin akdu...unki baaton par dhyan matt de...chal smile karke dikha...

Purvi gave a soft smile...

Shreya-thats like a good girl...

All engrossed in work...but purvi in deep thought...

Purvi's pov-pata nehi main hi humesha aise kyun faas jaati hoon...jis din rajat sir pehli baar beauro ayethe...us din bhi maine aisa kuchh kardia ki pehle din se hi sir mujhse chide hue hain...

FLASHBACK

Everyone is working in beauro...ACP sir came their...

ACP-abhijit...main thoda kaamse jaa raha hoon...aaj bo rajat join karega...

Abhijit-haan sir aapne to kahatha...main dekhlunga...

ACP-thik hai...main nikalta hoon...

And ACP sir left...

Daya-abhijit yeh rajat...

Abhijit-haan wahi hai...

Freddy-koun sir...

Abhijit-aaj ek naya CID officer join karnewale hain...senior inspector Rajat...

Shreya-the famous cop of delhi...

Daya-haan wahi...ok...continue your work every one...

By this abhijit and daya went to their cabin...

Purvi-shreya tu jaanti hai yeh rajat sir ko...

Shreya-koun nehi jaanta...atleast unke sath jo hadsa hua uske baad...jaanna to banta hai...

Purvi-haan maine bhi bahat suna hai unke baare me...

Just then pankaj came there...

Pankaj-oye tum dono aapna gappe marna band karo...aur kuchh kaam karo...baise purvi tu bhale hi kaam na kar...shreya ko karne de...jaldi kaam khatam karegi tabhi to aapni daya sir ke paas file dikhane ki bahana karke jaaegi...

Shreya-pankaj...bahat hogeya...

Purvi-haaye kaise sarma rahi hai...

Pankaj-aur teri tarha nehi ke din raat uchhalte kudte rahe...

Purvi-pankaj ke bachhe aaj to tu geya...

Pankaj started running...while purvi chasing her...then suddenly purvi found a glass of water...and threw it on pankaj...but pankaj stepped aside...while the whole water splited on someone's face...who just entered in...

Purvi's eyes were wide open...while shreya, freddy, pankaj were freeze at their place...just then abhijit sir came there with shouting..

Abhijit-Yeh CID beauro hai ki...machchi market..tum log...

But he also stopped by looking at the scenerio...

Its our rajat sir...water splited on his face...he is looking at purvi in furious plus cofusious eyes...

Before anyone could tell any thing...

Purvi-i...i am sorry sir...bo main..

But rajat snapped his palm to her in order to stop her...she shut herself...

Rajat went to abhijit sir...

Rajat-hello sir...senior inspector Rajat kumar reporting sir...

Abhijit-welcome rajat...and jo kuchh bhi hua(while eyed at purvi) its a mistake...we all are sorry for that...

Jst then daya sir came there...

Daya-are rajat...welcome...

Rajat-thank you sir...

Daya-baise yeh sab kya hua...

ABhijit-bo...(looking at purvi and pankaj)

Daya-oh samajhgeya...lagta hai humare kuchh sararati bachchon ne tumhara welcome kia hai...

Abhijit-chalo rajat...main tumhe sabse milata hoon...

Then he introduced him with all...while it came purvi's turn...rajat glared at her only...then left for his cabin with abhijit and daya sir...

FLASHBACK END

Purvi's pov- aaj tak humesha aisa kuchh na kuchh ho hi jaata hai ki sir mujhse aur gussa ho jate hai...baise hote kya hain...gussa to unme kut kut ke bhara hai...

Just then pankaj came there and said...

Pankaj-oye purvi tujhe rajat sir ne bulaya hai...

Purvi-what...

A/N: thanxx for reading...how was it ...please review...


	3. Chapter 3

A/n:thank u guyss...thankss for your support...

CHAPTER 3

Pankaj-oye purvi rajat sir ne tujhe aapne cabin me bulaya hai...

Purvi-what...aab maine kya kar dia...

Pankaj-bo to pata nehi...par koi file ke sath aane kelie kaha hai...

Purvi-file...oh shit...

Shreya-kya hua purvi...

Purvi-rajat sir ne mujhe last week ek pending case ki full report banane kelie kahatha...main bhul geyee...aab kya karun...

Pankaj-pehle jaao...warna khud uthke ajayenge...

Purvi slowly moved from there...

Pankaj-shreya...aaj to purvi geyee...

Shreya-hmmmm...

Pankaj-kya hmmmm...kuchh kar...nehi to woh khadoos aaj usse kachcha chaba jaega...

Shreya-tu jada dimag mat laga...warna uske saath sath hum bhi lunch bann jaenge...

Pankaj-haan yeh bhi sahi hai...

At outside rajat's cabin...

Purvi-god...bachalo mujhe...

She slowly entered inside rajat's cabin...he is deeply engrossed in a file...

Purvi-s...sir...aapne bu...bulaya...

Rajat looked up...

Rajat-yes purvi...file...

He forwarded his hand for the file...

Purvi gave him the file...rajat opened it...moved few pages...suddenly his eyebrows cluthched...he looked at purvi with anger...threw the file to her face...

Rajat(shouted)-yeh sab kya hai purvi...yeh report to incomplete hai...

Purvi-s...sorry sir...main...main bhul geyeethi...

Rajat got up from his chair...banged both hands on table...

Rajat-what...bhul geyeethi...how irresponsible...itni important cheese bhul geyee...

He moved to purvi..she took a step back...

Rajat-mujhe samajhme nehi ata tumhe CID officer banaya kisne...tum ek normal police officer banne layak bhi nehi ho...kaam se jada tumhara dhyan masti mazaak me hota hai...

Purvi tried to protest...

Purvi-but sir...main to...

Rajat-enough miss purvi...mujhe aaj raat tak yeh puri report complete chahie...samjhi tum...

Purvi-ye...yes sir...

She picked up the file from floor and went out of the cabin...And started her work...but its too muchh for second half of the day...its already 8 o' clock...so shreya wanted to help...

Shreya-purvi i can help you...

Purvi-no shreya...yeh meri fault hai...aur fir sir tujhe meri madat karte hue dekhenge to...pata nehi kya karenge...tu jaa...

Shreya-are you sure purvi...

So all left...except purvi...three more hours left...now she is feeling so sleepy...

Purvi-i need a coffee...

While moving from her place...her eyes caught something...rajat's cabin...she slowly moved towords there...rajat is sitting on his chair...his eyes fixed on the front wall...one hand is on his lap...other is on the table lamp...continueously making it on and off...

First purvi got confused...but the next moment her eyes fell on rajat's dry emotion less eyes...its strange...for first time purvi saw something else rather than anger in those eyes...its pain...unbearable pain...they tightly hold it...not letting them out to anyone...

Purvi unknowingly entered inside his cabin...suddenly rajat realised her presence...and turned to her...

Rajat-tum...

Purvi came into sense...

Purvi-main...bo...

Rajat-ghar kyun nehi geyee abhi tak...

Purvi-sir main bo file...

Rahjat-kal karlena...ghar jao...

Purvi-ok sir...

She turned to go...

But again stopped and

Purvi-s...sir...aap ghar nehi...

Rajat(snapped)-tumhe jana chahie...

Purvi-sorry sir...

And purvi left from there...while gathering her belongings...

Purvi's pov-main abhi samajh parahi hoon sir...aapne dard ko chhupane kelie aap yeh gusse ka nakab odhe hue ho...par zindegi bhar aap aise kaise rahenge...kaise...

Purvi moved to the gate...a car stopped in front of her...its rajat...

Rajat-gaadi me baitho purvi...

Purvi-sir main chali...

But she couldnt complete...

Rajat-i said get inside...(with a strict tone)

Purvi silently sat on the passenger sit...Then told rajat her address...

In front of purvi's place...

Purvi-thank you so...

But rajat didnt wait for her to complete and left...purvi silently stared him going...

Purvi went inside her house...rested on the coutch...

Purvi's pov-to mr khadus utne bhi bure nehi hai...to aap kyun aapne dard ko aapne ander dabaye rakhe hain sir...yeh ek din aapko andarse tod ke rakh dega...

Next day, at beauro...

Shreya-kya baat kar rahi hai...uss khadoos ne tujhe ghar chhoda...wahh kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki rajat sir me bhi weak point hai...jaise last case me unhone abhijit sir ki jaan bachayee thi...

Purvi-haan shreya...sir itne bhi bure nehi hai...unke paas bhi dil hai...sayad yeh baat unhe khud bhi nehi pata...aapni dard chhupane ki chakkar me aapne aapko itna hard bana dia hai...

Shreya-hmmm sayad...aab chhod...isse pehle ki bo tujhe fir bulae aur dante file complete kar...

Purvi-haan tu thik keh rahi hai...ek minut yes sab me main puchhna bhul geyee...kal to daya sir tujhe ghar chhodne geyethe na...to baat kuchh bani...

Shreya-kahan yaar...unhe kabhi kuchh samajhme nehi ata...bo to kabhi kabhi abhijit sir unhe chhedne ki chakkar me kuchh samajhane ki koshis kar dete hain...barna daya sir...unki girl friend to unki duty hai...tarika is very lucky yaar...

Tarika came there...

Tarika-achcha...

Shreya-aur nehi to kya...kitna pyar karte hain abhijit sir...din raat tarika...tarika...

Tarika-haan...was wahi to karte hain...aaj tak pata nehi chala mujhe ke bo serious hai ya flirt kar raha hai...

Purvi-kya bol rahi hai tarika...aise koi bhi ek insaan ke sath itne saal tak flirt nehi karta...sir sachme tumhe chaahte hain...

Tarika-pata nehi yeh baat bo kab bolega...

Shreya-par tum to jaanti ho na...

Tarika-to kya tum nehi jaanti...daya bhi sayad tumhe pasand karta hain...

Shreya-hmmm...kabhi ek baar bhi mujhe palatke dekhte nehi hai...thik chhodo ye sab...tum yahan kaise..

Tarika-are actually shalunke sir abhi tak nehi aye hain...aur kuchh kaam bhi nehi tha...to yahan aageyee...daya abhijit abhi tak nehi aye hain naa...

Shreya-no...ACP sir comission sir ke sath meeting pe hain...aur freddy sir, pankaj and nikhil ate hi honge...

Tarika-aur rajat sir...

Purvi-bo ghar kab jaate hain...i mean to say...woh yehi pe hain...

As mentioning rajat's name...his dry eyes came in purvi's mind...

Tarika-tab to main chalti hoon...mereko yahan dekhke kahin dant ne na lage ke time paas kar rahi hai bolke...bye bye...

Shreya-are sun to...

But tarika rushed...while moving through corridor...she dashed with abhijit sir...who just came...before she fell...he caught her by waist...their eyes met...a small cute eye lock...

Daya sir is smiling...then he coughed...

This brought both abhijit sir aur tarika into sense...they sattled...

Abhijit-tarika jee aapko sambhalke chalna chahie...kahin chot lag jaati to...

Daya-achha fir aapko unhe pakadne ki mouka kahase milta...

Both abhijit and tarika blushed...

Shreya silently staring at daya...when there eyes met...daya smiled...and left from there...

All this noticed by Rajat...his mind taking him ti ridhi...her smile...her bangles' sound...her cute eyes...rajat closed his eyes tight to stop the memories...purvi saw him struggling...a pin arised in her heart...she didnt know why...something in her heart telling her to help rajat in his struggling emotions...her mind saying her to stay away...

A/n: thanxx for reading...stay tuned...thank you all...


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thanxx for reading guys...your reviews give me spirit to write...thanxx for the precious reviews...

Chapter 4

All are working at beauro...daya came from his cabin...

Daya-pankaj...mere cabin me ek coffee bhijbao...

Pankaj-yes sir...

Shreya-oye pankaj...stop..

Pankaj-kyun...

Shreya(while blushing)-main sir kelie coffee banaungi...

Pankaj-oye hoye...thik hai hum gareebon kelie bhi banado...

Shreya-oye jaa khud bana...bada aya...

And she left from there...ff

Purvi-rook pankaj main lati hoon...

After sometime purvi came there with coffee mugs...

Shreya also came there...

Freddy-purvi ek cup extra kyun..

Purvi lowered her head ...

Purvi-bo rajat sir kelie...main unhe deke ati hoon...

And she went with one cup coffee...

Shreya-purvi ko daant khana achha lagta hai kya...

Purvi knocked on rajat's door...

Rajat(without looking)-come in...

Purvi came inside...

Purvi-s...sir...aapki coffee...

Rajat-maine nehi mangbaya...(eyes still in file)

Purvi-i know sir...but aap kabse kaam kar rahe ho...to...to maine socha...

Rajat looked up...

Rajat-mujhe sirf(but purvi cut him in between)

purvi-sirf black coffee pasand hai...without milk and sugar...mujhe yaad hai sir...aur humesha rahegi...

And she left the cabin without waiting for reply...rajat got confuse...

Purvi returned to her friends...they enjoyed there coffee with little chit-chat...then a case reported...

The team reached at the crime scene...a lady was murdered brutally...the scenerio thilled rajat with old memories...but he tried to compose himself...the victim's husband is totally broken...

Abhijit-rajat uski husband se puchhtach karo...

Rajat-yes sir...

Purvi followed rajat...

Rajat-Mr Suri...jab katla hua aap kahan the...

Suri-market geyatha sir...aaj meri brinda...meri patni ki j...janam din tha...aur aaj hi uske sath...

He couldnt complete and broke down...

Rajat-aapne aapko sambhalie...

Suri-main ha...har geya sir...humesha uska sath dunga...uski hifajat karunga yeh wada kia tha...par main aapna wada nehi nibha paya...nehi nibha paya...

Rajat felt dizzy...his head went through some flashbacks...

FLASHBACK

Ridhi was working in kitchen...rajat came there and hugged her from behind...

Ridhi-rajat main kaam kar rahi hoon na...

Rajat-aur main bhi to aapna kaam kar raha hoon...

Ridhi-aap bahat badmash ho geye ho...

Rajat-bo to tumhara pyar ka asar hai...

Ridhi-thik hai baba...per thoda ruko...main kaam khatam karloon...

Rajat-thik hai...achha suno...parson main case ke silsiley me mumbai se bahar jaunga...tumhe aapne friend ke ghar chhod dunga...thik hai...

Ridhi-friend ke yahan kyun...

Rajat-tum akele kaise rahogi...

Ridhi-yeh humara ghar hai rajat...aur main sn inspector rajat kumar ki patni hoon...mujhe darr barr nehi lagta...

Rajat-tumhara baat sahi hai...par mujhe tumhari safety ki chinta ho rahi thi...

Ridhi-chinta chhod dijie rajat...mujhe pata hai aap mujhe kabhi kuch nehi hone doge...

Rajat-wo to hai...main kabhi tumhe ek kharoch tak nehi aane dunga...never...

FLASHBACK END

Rajat's pov-but i had failled...they killed you in front of my eyes...

His eyes went red...purvi sensed his dizziness...

Purvi-sir...aap thik to hain...

Rajat-hmm...mujhe kya hona hai...

Purvi-mujhe lagta hai ki aapko ghar chale jana chahie...

Rajat didnt reply...moved to check the house...

Purvi's pov-sir aap kitni taklif me hai...bo saf dekhpa rahi hoon main...par kuchh kar nehi a rahi hoon...

They all backed to beauro...and discussing the case...

Shreya-sir ho sakta hai ki uska husband nehi usse mara ho...par aab acting kar raha hai...

Abhijit-ho sakta hai...

Rajat-nehi ho sakta...

Daya-kya matlab...

Rajat-bo aapne patni se bahat pyar kartatha...uski ankho me dikhta hai...

All got silent...suddenly rajat excused himself and left the conference hall...

After sometime...at cafeteria...

Shreya-aaj rajat sir ko kya hogeya...achanak se pyar mahobbat ki baatein...

Pankaj-bo bhi uss khadus ke mu se...

Purvi-kyun nehi...sir aapni wife se bahat pyar karte the...

Shreya-bo to pata hai...par aab nehi lagta ke bo pyar pe bharosha karte hai...

Purvi-kahin na kahin karte to hain...par jatate nehi...ke kahin koi unke tute hue dilko na dekhle...unke dard ko na dekhle...par main unka dard unki aankon me dekh paa rahi hoon...

Shreya, pankaj,freddy looked at eachother...then to purvi...

Shreya-purvi...are you ok...

Purvi looked at them...

Purvi-haan...bilkul...aab chalo sab...wapas kaam pe...

All went from there...

Purvi's pov-mujhe pata nehi main yeh sab kyun kar rahi hoon...nahi yeh jaanti hoon ke aage kya karungi...bas main aapko takleef me nehi dekh parahi hoon...aapka dard baantna chahti hoon...chahen mujhe kuchh bhi karna pade...

In two days the culprit arrested...all are discussing about it...purvi came to rajat sir...

Purvi-sir aapko uske husband per pura bharosha tha na...

Rajat-nehi...uski aankhon me dikha dard par tha...

Purvi-wahi dard jo aapki aankhon me hai...

Rajat looked straight in her eyes...

Purvi-hai na sir...

Rajat siffen his jaw...anger grew in his blood...he left from there after giving purvi an angry glance...

Purvi stared him going...

Rajat came inside his cabin...banged his hand on the wall

Rajat-how dare she...trying to interfare in my personal life...

His breath rushed due to anger...he sat on his chair with closed eyes...

Voice-sir...pani...

Rajat opened his eyes...its purvi...his temper rised...he stood up at his place...

Purvi-sir...sorry...mera irada aapko hurt karne ka nehi tha...maine was wahi kaha jo mujhe dikhta hai...

Rajat boiled with anger...went near her...they are too close...but he didnt stop moving forward...scare arised in purvi's eyes...she took a step back...

Rajat-how dare you miss purvi...tumhari himmat kaise hui mere personal life me takjhak karne ki...

Purvi-par sir...main...

Rajat-mujhse durr raho...samjhi tum...stay away from me...

Purvi-sir aap sant hojaiye...main to bas..

Rajat-enough purvi...just go away...

Purvi looked at him with watery eyes...

Rajat(shouted)-i said get out..

Then he harshly pushed purvi aside...and turned his back towords her...purvi fell on the floor...her hand got hurt...

Purvi-auch...

Rajat looked back towords her...purvi looked back in his eyes...rajat rushed out of the cabin...purvi made herself stand...stared him going...

Purvi-aap chahen mujhse jitna nafrat karle...main aapko is takleef se nikal ke rahungi...

A/N:thanxx guys...thanx for reading...luv u all...


	5. Chapter 5

A/n : thanxx all...

CHAPTER 5

Purvi came out of Rajat's cabin...shreya saw her...

Shreya-purvi...tum rajat sir ki cabin me...rajat sir kahan hai...

Purvi-sir chale geye...

Shreya-chale geye...per tum

She stopped as her eyes noticed purvi's hand...she held purvi's hand...

Shreya-yeh tumhare hath ko kya hua...

Purvi instantly pulled her hand back and with a fake smile...

Purvi-kya hoga...ku...kuchh bhi to nehi...

Shreya looked at her in confusion...trying to figure out her thoughts...

Purvi-kya ghur rahi hai...chal...

They left from there...

At rajat's house, rajat is sitting on his bed with ridhi's pic.. ..eyes have mixed emotions...anger...hurt...insecured...tired...much more...he is carrasing the pic...

Rajat-pata hai ridhi...bo ladki...bo jarurat se jada jaan ne ki koshis kar rahi hai...bo mujhe weak banana chahti hai...itne dino se aapne andar dafan kia hua emotions ko kured ne ki koshis kar rahi hai...par main aisa hone nehi dunga...mera dard hi mera sab kuchh hai...uske alhaba mera kuchh nehi hai dunia me...aur main kisiko bhi aapni dard se chhedkhani nehi karne dunga...kabhi nehi...

He put back the pic at its place...and moved out of his house...he reached at the beach...sat on the sands...looked at the sea...its seems so calm...he loves sitting here...not loves...likes...love word is not for him anymore...it makes him calm...

Not knowing how much time he spent there...he headed towords beauro...as usual...engrossed himself into case files...at the office time one by one entered in...but he noticed when a coffee mug made its place on his desk...he looked up...irritation rised...its purvi...

Rajat-tum yahaan...

But she cut him in between...

Purvi-its just a coffee sir...

Then she moved towords the door...but stopped...turned back...

Purvi-i never meant to hurt you...and main jaanti hoon kisiki guilt feeling se ya fir maafi maangne se aapko koi fark nehi padta...fir bhi i am sorry...

And she left the cabin...leaving behind a thoughtful Rajat...

Rajat looked at the coffee mug...then started sipping it...

Outside,

Pankaj-purvi tera dimag kharab hai kya...jo baar baar sher ki muh me hath daalne jaati hai...bo bhi jakhmi sher...

Purvi chuckled...shreya looked at her...

Shreya-bhai mujhe to lagta hai purvi ko na rajat sir ko chhedne me mazaa ata hai...kyun purvi...

Purvi-aisi baat nehi hai shreya...jakhmi sher jada khatarnak isilie hota hai...kyun ki aapni jakham chhupane ki chakkar me bo khudko aur darabna dikhane ki koshis karta hai...par dard to uske andar hai...usse baas bharosa dilane ki jarurat hai...ki dard dikhanese koi kamjor nehi hota...takleef baantne se koi weak nehi hota...bas yehi koshis kar rahi hoon...

Pankaj-hein...kya sher...fir...dard...takleef kya bol rahi hai...mera hi dimag kharab hogeya...

Purvi-chal isi baat pe coffee pilati hoon...

Purvi left with pankaj...

Freddy-yeh purvi kya keh geyee...kahin yeh...

Nikhil-sir you mean to say...purvi rajat sir ko chahne lagi hai...

Shreya-mujhe bhi lag raha hai sir...par chahungi ki main galat saabit hoon...kyun ki sayad Rajat sir kabhi uski feelings nehi samjhenge...

Freddy-haan shreya...tumhe purvi ko samjhana hoga...

Shreya looked at freddy...

In shreya's mind...the scene of purvi's hurt hand repeated...when she came out of rajat's cabin...how she avoided her question...

Shreya-main baat karungi usse sir...main aapni best friend ko aise paagal pan karne nehi de sakti...

Then our abhijit sir and daya sir came there...

Abhijit-guys we have an announcement...

All looked at them...

Daya-are aise ghuro matt...its a good news...

Pankaj-wah sir...kya...kya aap dono shadi kar rahe ho...

Daya looked at shreya...she is blushing...daya's cheeks also turned red...he turned his gaze...

Freddy-kya...sir mujhe lagatha aap dono bahat achhe dost ho...bhaion se bhi badhke...par...yeh sab...

All looked at him with round eyes...shreya looked at daya in shock...

Daya immedietly...

Daya-yeh...yeh kya bol rahe ho...

Abhijit-yaar pankaj tumhara to idea achha hai par hum dono ko ek dusre se saadi karne ka koi irada nehi hai...baat kuchh aur hai...

Pankaj-mera bo matlab nehi tha sir yeh freddy sir to...

Voice-kya...yeh sab kya ho raha hai...

All turned...its Tarika...

Abhijit made a o shape mouth...

Abhijit-are tarika jee...aap bhi na...yeh sab kya kya bol jaate hain...

Tarika-par tumne bhi to kaha ki idea achha hai...

Now shreya also glared at daya...daya glared abhijit...

Abhijit-ok...ok...main to mazaak kar raha tha...are yeh sab chhodo...kaam ki baat suno...commissner sir ki beti ki shaadi hai aaj...aur hum sab jaa rahe hain...saam 7 baje...

Pankaj-wao sir...bahat dino baad dawat me jaane ka mouka milega...

Purvi-par sir aise achanak...

Daya-nehi purvi achanak nehi...actually invitation to bahat pehle hi aya tha...par sayad koi kaam aajaye sochke ACP sir ne hume nehi bataya tha...aab jabki koi case report nehi hua hai abhi tak...to we are going...

Abhijit-abhi aap log ghar jaao...teyar hoke yahan pe 6 baje milo...fir milke chalenge...

All-right sir...

Abhijit-and haan purvi inform rajat...

Rajat-i am here sir...

He is already there...

Rajat-but sorry sir...main nehi aapaunga...

Abhijit-dekho rajat...hume pata hai ke tumhe bhid pasand nehi...but i insist chalo...

Rajat-par sir...

Daya-koi par bar nehi...tum chal rahe ho...and thats final...

Rajat-ok sir...

All went home...At 5.30...one by one started came to beauro...first of all pankaj and nikhil...both are dressed in red and bage colour serwani...

Nikhil-abhitak koi aya nehi...yeh freddy sir kahan reh geye...

Pankaj-unki biwi bartan dhone bitha di hogi...

Freddy-kya bola...

Pankaj-are sir aap kab aye...

Freddy-jab tum mere baareme bakwas kar rahe the...

Nikhil-nehi sir...bo to mazak kar raha tha...

Daya-koun kya mazak kia bhai...

Yes abhijit aur daya sir came...both are in black blezzer with light colour shirt...looks dashing...

Freddy-dekhiena sir...yeh dono bhi...

Nikhil-sir maine kuchh nehi kia...yeh sab pankaj ki galti hai...

Abhijit was going to say something...but data hinted him towords the door...here came the glammer...our beautiful ladies...

First tarika...she is in a black chiffon saree with red border...gergeous...then shreya...she is in a pink and royal blue anarkali...stunning...and at last not the least...our purvi...in a yellow and navy blue heavy worked patiala suit...she is a beautiful princess...

Our boys are just staring at them without blinking...purvi coughed...all came into sense...

Pankaj-wao...tum log kya lag rahe ho yaar...

Daya-thik hai abhi nikalte hai...ACP sir and shalunkhe sir wahan directly ajaenge...yeh rajat kahan hai...

Nikhil-honge aapne cabin me...baise bhi kahan jaenge itna khadoos shakal leke...

Abhijit-nikhil...never do that...

Nikhil-sorry sir...

Daya-pankaj rajat ko bulao...

Pankaj-(while moving making a face)yeh dangerous kaam mujhe hi kyun karna padta hai...

But before he reached...rajat came out of his cabin...

All looked at him...he is still in his maroon shirt and blue jeans...which he changed in the morning...

Abhijit-rajat tum tayar nehi ho...

Rajat-i am ready sir...lets go...

Abhijit didnt dig much...and all moved to the destination...

A/N:thanxxx alll..for the love and review...thanx to the silent readers also...


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: thank you all my viewers and silent readers...luv you all...

CHAPTER 6

All reached at the venue...it was well decorated...

Tarika-wow...

Shreya-haan yaar...its beautiful...

Purvi-jst look at the bride...(pointing at the stage)...she is perfect...

Abhijit-aap logon ko enjoy bhi karni hai ki yehin khade hoke baaten karni hai...chalo sab...

Programs already started...a pair of boy and girl started dancing...our officers also clapping and enjoying...rajat is standing crossed hands against his chest at a corner...purvi came to him...

Purvi-rajat sir...aap bhi humare sath ayeeye na...yahan akele kyun khade hain...

Rajat-main yehin thik hoon tum jaao...(without looking purvi)

Purvi-par sir...aap yuhin yahan pe rahiega to logon ko lagega ki aapko sabke sath achha nehi lag raha hai...

Rajat-unhe sahi lagega purvi...

Purvi-par sir...

Rajat-bas...tum jaao...

Purvi left to others without any furthur question...

Now its the couple's turn...means...the bride and groom...

 **Dhoop se nikal ke**  
 **Chhaanv se phisal ke**  
 **Hum mile jahaan par**  
 **Lamha tham gaya**

 **Aasmaan pighal ke**  
 **Sheeshe mein dhal ke**  
 **Jam gaya to tera**  
 **Chehra ban gaya**

 **Duniya bhula ke tumse mila hoon**  
 **Nikli hai dil se ye duaa**  
 **Rang de tu mohe Gerua**  
 **Ranjhe ki dil se hai duaa**  
 **Rang de tu mohe gerua**

 **Haan nikli hai dil se ye duaa**  
 **Ho.. Rang de tu mohe gerua**

shreya looked at daya sir...and lost in her imagination...as boyh of them dancing...

 **Ho tumse se shuru.. tumpe fanaa**  
 **Hai Sufiyana yeh dastaan**  
 **Main kaarwaan manzil ho tum**  
 **Jaata jahaan ko har raasta**

 **Tumse juda jo**  
 **Dil zara sambhal ke**  
 **Dard ka wo saara**  
 **Kohra chhan gaya**

 **Duniya bhula ke tumse mila hoon**  
 **Nikli hai dil se yeh duaa**  
 **Rang de tu mohe gerua**  
 **Ho.. Ranjhe ki dil se hai duaa**  
 **Rang de tu mohe gerua**

now our abhijit sir and tarika also blushing hard by the imagination of each other...in each other's arm...

 **O.. veeraan tha, dil ka jahaan**  
 **Jis din se tu daakhil huaa**  
 **Ik jism se.. ik jaan ka..**  
 **Darza mujhe haasil huaa**

 **Haan.. pheeke hain saare**  
 **Naate jahaan ke**  
 **Tere saath rishta gehra ban gaya**

 **Duniya bhula ke tumse mila hoon**  
 **Nikli hai dil se yeh duaa**  
 **Rang de tu mohe gerua**  
 **Ranjhe ki dil se hai duaa**  
 **Rang de tu mohe gerua**

 **Haan nikli hai dil se ye duaa**  
 **Ho.. Rang de tu mohe gerua**

At end of the song purvi looked back to rajat...but he is not there...she looked everywhere...but couldnt found him...She started to moving from there...but stopped by shreya...

Shreya-kahan ja rahi hai purvi...

Purvi-aare bo main(but she stopped...bcoz she doesnt want to bother anybody...so she made an excuse)bo...main...main washroom jaake aati hoon...

Shreya-ok...jaldi ana...

Purvi-yaa...ok...

And purvi left the hall...searched for rajat...

Purvi's pov-yeh rajat sir kahan geye...kahin yeh saadi ki mahol se parisaan to nehi hai...ok...relax...mujhe itna tension kyun ho raha hai...koi kaam aageya hoga unhe...par...ek baar check karleti hoon...main itni bechain kyun ho rahi hoon...relax purvi...

Purvi searched every where...at last she came to the parking area...near their CID suv...he is standing by it with folded hands against chest as always...looking at the sky...with red watery eyes...

Purvi's pov-sir to yehin hai...mujhe unse baat karni chahie... ho sakta hai ki bo fir gussa ho jae...nehi nehi main hall me wapas chalti hoon...par sir ko aise akele chhodke...lekin agar bo naraz hue to...sochle purvi...nehi... Main sir ko aise takleef me akele nehi chhodke jaaungee...chahen bo jitna bhi gussa karle humse...

Purvi came to rajat...rajat is lost in his thoughts...he didnot notice purvi...

Purvi-sir...aap aap yahan kya kar rahe hain...

Rahjat came back to sense...he looked at purvi with irritation...

Rajat-tum yahan kya kar rahi ho...

Purvi-sir andar chalie na aapko sab dhund raha hai...

Rajat-tum jaao...main yehin thik hoon...

Purvi-aap thik to nehi lag rahe hain sir...

Rajat looked at purvi...

Purvi-maine sahi kahana sir...

Rajat turned to her...came little close to her...

Rajat-pehli baat ki main thik hoon...dusri baat ki agar main thik nehi bhi hoon to tumhe isse kya...mujhe kisike hamdardi nehi chahie...aapne kaamse kaam rakho...

Purvi-sir...main jaanti hoon ke mera aapke thik hone na honese koi matlab nehi hona chahie...per sir...CID team ek family hai sir...hum sab ek dusre ke sath khade rehte hain har muakil me...isilie main...i mean hum sabko aapki fikar hai...

Rajat silently glared at her...then started moving from there...but purvi rushed to him...

Purvi-sir...sir...sir sunie to...

While trying to stop rajat...purvi held his hand unknowingly...

Rajat turned in anger...looked at his hand...purvi got it what danger is coming...she immidietly left his hand...

Purvi-i...i...i am sorry sir...bo mujhe pata hi nehi chala kab...main...main chalti hoon...

But she couldnt move...becoz rajat held her wrist from behind and turned her to him in force...that purvi's eyes took a round shape in shock...

Purvi-sir...

Rajat-how dare you miss purvi...how dare you...

Purvi-sir i am sorry...i didnt mean it...main bas aapko rokna chahrahithi...aapko aise haal me akela nehi chhod sakti thi...

Rajat-tumhare irade tumhari harkaton se saaf jhalakti hai...

He tighten his grip on her wrist...her bangles broken...and her wrist badly injured by the broken pieces...but rajat didnt notice...Tears rolled from purvi's eyes in pain...

Purvi-ahh...aap mujhe galat samajh rahe ho sir...main bas aapki madat karne ki koshis kar rahi hoon...

Rajat(almost shout)-nehi chahie mujhe tumhari madat...nehi chahie tumhari meherbani...mujhe mere haal pe kyun nehi chhod deti ho...

Purvi looked straight into rajat's eyes...

Purvi(slowly)-pa...pata nehi kyun...bas aa...aapki dard baantna chahti hoon...aapko takleef me dekhke mujhe takleef hota hai...pata nehi kyun...

Rajat looked in her watery eyes...her deep eyes...something strange in there...his angry eyes turned into confusing eyes...then suddenly he noticed the emotions flickering out of those eyes...

Rajat left her hand...noticed her bloods and broken bangle pieces on his palm...he looked at her wrist...She immidietly pulled back her hand and hid it behind her...

Rajat looked at her face in confusion...she downed her head...he felt weird...he slowly moved from there after glancing one last time at purvi her hand then her face...

Inside the function hall,

Shreya-pankaj purvi phone uthai...

Pankaj-nehi re...

Shreya-pata nehi yeh ladki kahan gayab ho geyee hai...aur phone kyun nehi utha rahi hai...5

Daya-are shreya itna parishan kyun ho...yehin kahin hogi...

Abhijit-baise rajat kahan hai...dikh nehi raha...

Freddy-sayad chale geye honge...unhe kahan hasi khusi achha lagta hai...

Daya-ruko main usse call karta hoon...

Just then purvi came...

Pankaj-are yeh dekho purvi...

Shreya-kahan geyee thi...aur phone kyun nehi uthai

Purvi-bo...bo mujhe pata hi nehi chala...

Tarika-baat kya hai purvi...aur yeh khoon...

All looked at purvi...purvi tried to look normal...

Purvi-ku...ku...kuchh bhi to nehi...main wash room me...bo peir fisal geya to...

Abhijit-yeh sab chhodo...pehle firstaid karo...

Pankaj-chalo gaadi ke paas chalte hai...wahan hai firstaid kit...

All moved to the SUV...tarika cleaned purvi's wound...then put bandage on it...

Abhijit-purvi tumne kuchh khaya...kyun ki hum log ne kuchh na kuchh khaya hai...

Purvi-mujhe nehi khana sir...mujhe sirf ghar jaana hai...

Daya came there...

Daya-abhijit rajat se baat hua...bo aapne ghar chala geya hai...hum log bhi chalo nikle...

By hearing rajat's name purvi looked at daya...and shreya noticed it...but remain silent...

Abhijit-haan haan chalo chalo...

They also moved from there...

Rajat is sitting on his bed with closed eyes and down headed...he felt unable to keep her eyes out of his mind...the thing he saw in those tiny eyes...and then suddenly her wounded wrist...he opened his eyes with a jerk...

Rajat's pov-maine uski aankon me aapne lie dard dekha...yeh kaise ho sakta hai...bo ladki...bo purvi...bo kya chahti hai mujhse...aur itna chot lagne ke baad bhi...usne ek uff tak nehi ki...aur maine bhi kaise...mujhe pata hi nehi chala kab maine usse chot pahuncha dia...nehi mujhe usse aapne se dur rakhna hoga...bahat dur...

Rajat held ridhi's pic...tears rolled down from his cheeks and landed on the photo frame...

A/n-thanxx friends...and sorry for the late update...its due to navratri...any way bye...and thanxxx again...


	7. Chapter 7

A/n-thanxx allll...

CHAPTER 7

Purvi is getting ready for office...she looked at her wrist...which is covered with bandage...remembering last night...rajat...his anger...

Purvi-sir aap kyun itna gussa karte hain...sabko khudse duur rakhne ki koshis karte hain...par dard baantne se kam hota hai...yeh kyun nehi samajhte...main aapse naraz nehi hoon...nahi duur reh parahi hoon aapse...pata nehi kyun...

After a little pause...she left for beauro...

Freddy ,nikhil and pankaj entered in beauro...talking about last night party...while nikhil noticed shreya...she is in deep thought...

Nikhil-shreya kya hua...kya soch rahi hai...

Shreya came out of trance...

Pankaj-yeh koi sabal hai pankaj...daya sir ke alhaba kya soch sakti hai shreya...

Shreya's pov-kahin mujhe jo lag raha hai bo sach to nehi...(she remembering last night things...purvi's wrist...her expression by mensioning name of rajat sir)..mujhe purvi se baat karni hogi...

Just then purvi entered with her as usual smiling face...

Purvi-kya shreya...subhe subhe daya sir ko santi se rehne de...

Shreya-purvi mujhe tujhse kuchh baat karni hai...

Purvi-haan bolna...

But before shreya could say something...daya sir came there...

Daya-shreya...ek minut jara mere cabin me ana...

Shreya-ok sir...

Shre followed daya sir silently...

Rajat sir is in his cabin...

Rajat's pov-mujhe ek baar puchhna chahie purvi se...nehi nehi...ho sakta hai ki bo iska galat matlab nikale...

Shreya entered in daya sir's cabin...

Daya-shreya tum aaj shaam ko free ho...

Shreya-(trying hard to hide her happiness) kyun sir...

Daya-actually mujhe tumse ek jaruri kaam tha...

Shreya-boliena...aapke lie to main humesha free hoon...

Daya looked straight in her eyes...he has seen them a thousand times before...the same emotions...he smiled inside...

Daya-yeh file le jao...aur complete karna...actually yeh mujhe karni thi...par mujhe saamko ek jaruri kaam hai...aur yeh file kal kaise bhi karke submit karni hai...

Shreya is disappointed...she made a face...

Shreya-ok sir...

Shre picked the file and left daya's cabin...

Daya sir smiled...

Daya-shreya main jaanta hoon...tumhari parishani ki wajah...bahat jald main tumhari parishani duur kar dunga...

Rajat is in his cabin...working on his file...purvi placed a cup of coffee on his desk...he looked up...

Purvi-gud morning sir...

Rajat-tum aapni harkaton se baaj nehi aaogi na...

Purvi-sir...kehte hain subha subha yun aapna mood kharab karke nehi baithe hain...maine good morning wish kia...ek achhese smile to de hi sakte hain naa...

Rajat threw the file on the table...

Rajat-achha...aur kisine yeh nehi kaha ki jabardasti dusron ki life me interfare nehi karte...

Purvi-(smiled)main aapki life me koi dakhal andazi nehi kar rahi hoon sir...bas aapki chehre pe ek smile lane ki koshis kar rahi hoon...aur yeh itna muskil to nehi hai na aapke lie...

Rajat got up from his place...came to purvi...looked at her...

Rajat-bo kya hai na purvi...tumhe life jitni simple lagti hai na hasi mazak se bhara hua...actually main aisa hota nehi hai...zindegi aisa lakleef deti hai kabhi kabhi...jiska tumhe koi andaza bhi nehi hai...

Purvi-itna main sayad nehi jaanti hoon sir...par ek baat kahungi...takleef sabki life me hoti hai...iaka matlab yeh nehi ke hum jeena chhod de...

Rajat-itna dimag agar kaam me lagati na...to kai cases solve karchuki hoti...par aap yahan kaam thode hi karne ati hai...aapko to dusron ki life me dakhal dena hai...unka gum dur karna hai...tum ek kaam karo...job chhodke yehi sab karo...you are young...bahat koi fislega tum pe...

Purvi-sir aap yeh...

Rajat held her arm so tight and pulled her towords him...

Rajat-ho sakta hai tumhari yeh chikni chupdi baaton se logon par effect ata joga...par main aisa nehi hoon miss purvi...so mere kareeb aneki koshis mat karna...

Purvi-sir...you are hurting me...

Rajat looked at his hand and left purvi immidietly...purvi rubbed her arm...looked at rajat...

Purvi-(with tears)sir main kabhi aapki kareeb aaneki koshis nehi ki hoon...par pata nehi kyun aapka dard bhari aankhe main nehi dekh pati hoon...isilie aapki chehre pe smile lane ki koshis karti hoon...

Rajat turned his back to purvi...

Purvi-sir aap ek baar meri...plzz...

Rajat-get out...

Purvi-sir...

Rajat(shouted again)-get out miss purvi...just get out...

Purvi left the cabin with watery eyes...she went inside the washroom...cried with her heart out...

Shreya came there...

Shreya-purvi kya hua...tum ro kyun rehi ho...

Purvi(trying to be normal)-main...main kahan ro rahi hoon...bo to meri aankh me kuch gir geya...

Shreya-purvi main bhi aur tu khud bhi jaanti hai tu jhut bol rahi hai...aur yeh jo teri hath ka jakhm rajat sir ki den hai na...

Purvi looked at shreya and tried to deny...but shreya cut her...

Shreya-whats wrong with you purvi...tu uss aadmi ki galtion ko chhupa rahi hai...usa din bhi unhone tujhe chot pahunchaya tha...par tumne mujhe jhut kaha...kyun...

Purvi-dekh shreya...unki koi galti nehi hai...main hi unhe irritate kar deti hoon...

Shreya-kya...mujhe to yeh samajh me nehi arahai hai...tum unke pichhe kyun aapna waqt barbaad kar rahi hai...

Purvi didnt reply...lowered her eyes...shreya tried to read her eyes...she cupped purvi's face...

Shreya-baat kya hai purvi...

Purvi-(sobbing)pata nehi shreya...main unhe aise takleef main nehi dekh pa rahi hoon...dard hota hai mujhe...kaise bhi karke unhe fir jeena sikhana chahti hoon...unki ek muskan dekhna chahti hoon...

Shreya left her...took a step back...

Shreya-you are in love with him...tum rajat sir se pyar karti ho...?

Purvi looked at shreya...after a long pause...shreya started...

Shreya-aisa matt kar purvi...jaan puchhke aapni zindegi kharab matt kar...uss khadus se pyar ki umeed karna bebakhoofi hai...

Purvi dint reply...stared blankly at shreya...just then shreya's phone rang...its pankaj...

Shreya-hello

Pankaj-purvi aur tum kahan ho...sir bula rahe hain...

Shreya-thik hai hum log aate hain...

Shreya looked at purvi...

Shreya-fresh hoke aaja...main chalti hoon...but meri baat ko samajhne ki koahis kar...

Purvi washed her face...and moved to her desk...

Abhijit sir came and...

Abhijit-every one ... to the conference room...

All entered inside...abhijit sir,daya sir , rajat sir and tarika already inside...

Shreya , purvi, freddy ,pankaj and nikhil took their seats...just then tarika looked at purvi...

Tarika-are purvi...hath kaisa hai tumhara...

With the question rajat looked at purvi...purvi also...then she turned her eyes to tarika...shreya noticing all this...

Purvi-(with a smile)thik hai tarika...chhotasa to chot hai...

Shreya-baise purvi tum bachchi ho kya...wash room me gir geyee...(looking at both rajat and purvi...to get any hint)

But rajat sir's eyes fixed in files and purvi only smiled back akwardly...

Rajat's pov-isne kisiko bataya nehi...ki yeh chot usse mere wajese lagi hai...main yeh sab kyun soch raha hoon...mujhe usse kya...

Just then ACP sir along with Shalunkhe sir entered...

ACP- officers aaj yeh meeting bahat hi important case kelie hai...human trafficing...bahat dino se humari khoj chal rahi thi ek aisihi gang ki...humari ek officer undercover hoke ispe kaam kar rahi thi...aur aab hum uss gang ke kafi kareeb the...

Abhijit-the matlab sir...

ACP-haan...aaj tak yeh ek secret tha...jo aaj main aap logon se share kia hai...tayar ho jaie hafte do hafte me hume agla kadam uthana hoga...kyun ki humari under cover cop ki death ho chuki hai...

Daya-kya...kaise...

ACP-ho sakta hai unlogon ko pata chal geya tha...par hum abhi itne kareeb aneke baad is mission ko aise nakamiyab nehi hone de sakte...to abhi...

Rajat-hume ek aur officer bhejna chahie...under cover...

ACP-baat tumhari sahi hai rajat...par ek officer ko khone ke baad aab fir kisi officer ki jaan main khatre me nehi daalna chahta...

Rajat-sir hum log hain hi is khatre ko uthane kelie...desh kelie kuchh bhi karne kelie...barna CID officer hone ka kya matlab...

Abhijit-rajat ki baat sahi hai sir...

ACP-haan...agar tum me se yeh koi karna chahta hai to...main nehi rokunga...

A/n-thanxx all readers...thank you...


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: thank you guys..and also my guest reviewers and silent readers...here's the new chapter...

CHAPTER 8

All are in conference room...

Purvi-sir...main jana chahungi is mission pe...

Rajat whishpered- lo ho geyee mission puri...

Purvi heared that...but looked still at ACP sir...

Abhijit-are you sure purvi...kyun ki tum kabhi kisi mission pe nehi geyee aaj tak...

Daya-haan purvi...yeh bahat khatarnak ho sakta hai...

Shreya-haan purvi...kya tum sachme yeh karna chahti ho...nehi to main ja sakti hoon...

Purvi-nehi shreya...main jana chahti hoon...i am sure...

Rajat-mera suggestion hai ki sir kisi experienced ko bhejna chahie...baise bhi miss purvi ko cheese bigadne ki kuchh jada hi adat hai...

Purvi looked at rajat...

Purvi-dont worry sir...is baar shikayat ki koi mouka nehi milega aapko...

Rajat didnt reply...turned his gaze to the other side...

ACP-to tay raha purvi is mission ko complete karegi...next week the plan will be exicuted...now all of you expect daya , abhijit , rajat back to work...

Outside the conference hall,

Shreya-are you mad purvi...tumhe yeh mission kyun jana hai...itni khatarnak hai...

Pankaj-haan purvi...our yeh first mission pe hi itna khatra...

Purvi-guys relax...kabhi na kabhi to suruwat karni hai na...our baise bhi mujhe khudko sabit karni hai...

Shreya-kyun...kyun ki rajat sir aisa sochte hain...

Purvi-baat bo nehi hai shreya...agar mission main nehi karti to tum ya tarika karti...to main kyun nehi...ya fir tum log bhi yeh samajhte ho ki main kisi kaam ki nehi hoon...

Tarika-kaisi baatein kar rahi hai purvi...

Freddy-haan purvi...hume sirf tumhari fikra hai...

Purvi-pata hai mujhe sir...par hum CID officers hain...humari life me yeh pal to ata hi hai...hain na...aur main chahti hoon aap log mera sath do...

Shreya-par purvi...

Voice-par bar kuchh nehi shreya...

All looked back its daya sir...along with abhijit sir and rajat sir...

Daya-haan shreya ...purvi sahi keh rahi hai...tum logon ko uski hausla badhana chahie...

Abhijit-aur rehi baat pehli baar ki...kabhi na kabhi to suruwat hoti hai...all the best purvi...

Purvi- thank you sir...

Daya-now all back to work...

All left for their respective places...

Purvi is working on her system...but her mind disturbed by the conversation held between her and shreya at the washroom...

Purvi's pov- kya sachme mujhe rajat sir se pyar hogeya hai...shreya ne yeh kya keh dia...nehi nehi aisi koi baat nehi hai...main bas unki madat karna chahti thi...baas...sach me purvi...kya tumhe unki takleef se fark nehi padta...kya tum unhe firse hasta hua nehi dekhna chahti...sayad main aapne aapko behlane ki koshis kar rahi hoon...

Unknowingly she spoke the last line loudly...

Shreya-haan tum wahi karne ki koshis kar rahi ho...

Purvi came to sense and realised about her last loud thought...

Shreya-haan purvi...tum aisa kaise soch sakti ho bo bhi us khadoos ke bareme...

Purvi- bo khadoos nehi hai shreya...baas halat se ruthe hain...bo aapni dil ko sambhalne kelie khudko pathar banane ki koshish kar rahe hain...dusron ko aisa dikhate hain...par ek aisa insaan jo aapni wife ki mout ke itne saalon baad bhi usse itna pyar kare bo khadoos kaise ho sakta hai...aur shreya mujhe khud bhi nehi pata main kab unki taraf

But purvi stopped as she saw rajat standing behind them...her eyes filled with fear...

Rajat came near her...she lowered her eyes...shreya got tensed...to save her best friend...

Shreya-sir bo...purvi

But rajat signaled her to stop...by his palm...without moving his gaze from purvi...

Rajat-miss purvi main yahan aapko yeh batane ayatha...ki aap is mission related jo bhi information chahte ho...ya fir jo bhi aapki planings hai aap mujhe report karoge...bcoz is mission me aapki back up team ko main lead karunga...but as i am always right about you...apka dhyan kaam se jyada dusre cheeson me rehta hai...

Purvi looked in his eyes...she can see the hatred...

Rajat-achha hoga thoda dhyan kaam pe lagao...jabki itni badi jimmedari khud li ho...use nibhane ki koshis karo...

Rajat moved a step forword...more close to purvi...greeted his teeth...

Rajat-aur haan...firse keh raha hoon...mujhse dur raho...

Then he left from there...

Shreya put her hand on purvi's shoulder...

Purvi smiled back...

Shreya-kya inse umeed karna sahi hai...

Purvi-mujhe unse koi umeed nehi hai shreya...yeh pyar hai ya kya mujhe nehi pata...par jo bhi hai sirf meri hai...

She turned to shreya...

Purvi-chal...bahat kaam hai...nehi to rajat sir ko firse mujhe sunane ka mouka miljaega...

At rajat's cabin,

Rajat is sitting with his fav position...both legs on table...hands on chest...staring at the roof...in deep thought...

Rajat's pov- yeh sab kya hai...purvi mujhse pyar...wahh rajat tu to aise chonk raha hai jaise tujhe pata na ho...uss din purvi ki aankhon me yehi to dekhke darr geya tha...haan uski feelings uski aankhen nehi chhupa pati...chahen bo jitni bhi koshis kare...

Suddenly he realised what he is doing...he pulled back his legs from table...straighten his position...

Rajat-yeh main kya soch raha hoon...nehi...mujhe usse khudse dur rakhna hoga...kuchh bhi karke...

He tightly grabbed the mangalsutra in his pocket...of his dead wife...closed his eyes...

At evening...everyone ready to go back home...shreya came to purvi...she is still working...

Shreya-purvi chalna nehi hai kya...

Purvi-tum jaao...mujhe der hoga...

Shreya-thik hai bye...

Purvi byed all...started working...after two hours she finished her work...packed her stuff...now she is all alone in beauro...she rested her head on her chair...thinking of her life...Whats going on...where its going...she felt uneasy...

Purvi's pov-i need a coffee...

She made herself a coffee...but she knew that someone else is present in beauro...her rajat sir...some how both are connected...hopeless lives...purvi sighed...made another cup of coffee...

Purvi knocked the cabin door of rajat...rajat looked at the door...

Rajat-come in...

Purvi came in and put o a cup of coffee in front of rajat...

Rajat looked at the coffee mug...took a deep breath...purvi noticed...

Purvi-sir isse pehle ki aap kuchh socho ya bolo...main kuchh kehna chahti hoon...mujhe pata nehi aapne kya suna...aur kya nehi...bas itna kehna chahungi ki maine kuchh nehi kia...mujhe khhud nehi pata ki yeh sab...par in sabse aapki koi lenadena nehi hai...nahi main kabhi bhi aapse kuchh chahti hoon...nahi main iske chalte aapke paas ayee hoon...aap ek achhe insaan ho...jise main bas bikharne se bachana chahti hoon...aur kuchh nehi...agar anjane me kabhi aapko thes pahunchaya ho...aap iske lie jo chahen saza de sakte hain mujhe...

Rajat dint looked at purvi...neither replied...purvi waited for a little...then she turned and started moving out of the cabin...when rajat called her from back...

Rajat-purvi...ghar jaao...late ho raha hai...

Purvi nodded and moved out of the cabin...rajat watched her going...picked the coffee mug and started shipping...

A/n-thanxx friends...thats all...hope you enjoyed reading...


	9. Chapter 9

A/n-thanxxx alll...thanxx to the guest viewers also...i am not adding any death sequence at all...please dont scare me...hahahah...luv you all...

CHAPTER 9

Finally the day is there...Purvi is all set for her mission...

ACP;- Purvi tum teyar ho...

Purvi-yes sir...i am ready...

Pankaj-haan sir trackers fit ho chucke hain...and back up bhi ready hai...

ACP- rajat...all set...

Rajat-yes sir...

ACP- best of luck purvi...make us proud...

Purvi-thank you sir...

All came and wish purvi...tarika and shreya showered purvi with their warm hugs...purvi looked at rajat...then moved for her mission...purvi came out of the beauro...when she heard a voice...its rajat...he came near purvi...looked straight in her eyes...

Rajat-all the best purvi...bharosha rakhna...main tumhe kuchh nehi hone dunga...

Purvi looked at him amazed...he stared back a little...then left from there...

Its already two days from purvi's mission started...rajat continuely worked on the case with his team...at evening he is working on the information send by purvi...when a cup of coffee landed on his desk...he looked up surprisingly...

Rajat-purvi tum

But he stopped as he noticed the peon...

Rajat-oh...main...mera matlab ki main sirf black coffee without sugar leta hoon...

Peon-mujhe pata hai sir...purvi mam ne bataya hai...

The peon left from there...

Rajat-kyun kar rahi ho yeh sab purvi...kuchh nehi de paunga main tumhe...sibaye dard ke kuchh nehi hai mere paas...aur main tumhe dard nehi dena chahta...

Suddenly, pankaj came there running...

Pankaj-sir...bo purvi se connection tut geya...

Rajat-kya...sayad un logon ko pata chal geya...last location kahan tha...

They study the whole information...after that rajat got where they have kept purvi...

Rajat-fast...hume wahan jaldi pahunchna hoga..

They headed to the place...

In a warehouse,

Purvi is tied on a chair...goons are around her...her mouth is bleeding...

Boss-bol koun hai tu...aur yahan kyun aaithi...nehi to jaan se jaaogi...

Purvi-maine kaha na main bas ek aam ladki hoon...jise kaam chahie tha...aur kuchh nehi...

Boss-jhut...aaj to tu geyee...

He pointed his gun at purvi...

Purvi looked at him and smiled...then closed her eyes...after some seconds she heard a gun shot...she opened her eyes...the boss is on the floor dead...rajat with shreya, pankaj, freddy are there...shreya rushed to purvi...while others attacked the goons...after arresting all they returned to beauro...tarika did purvi's firstaid...

ACP-well done purvi...

Purvi-par sir abhi bhi yeh gang ka asli mastermind ka pata nehi chala...actually yeh ek international gang hai...

Abhi-haan purvi...par yeh bhi ek bada achivement hai...

Purvi-thank you sir...

Daya-haan purvi tumhare wajese kai ladkian bachgeyee...

All congratulated purvi...but purvi looked at rajat...but he turned and went to his cabin silently...it disappointed purvi...her eyes formed water...but she composed herself...

In rajat's cabin,

Rajat's pov-yeh kya rajat...usne aapne aapko prove kia...ek baar congrats to bol hi sakta tha...ego...ego problem...

Voice-bise jo soch rahe hain bol denge to chhote nehi ho jaenge...

Rajat looked up...purvi is standing in front of him...with a hurt face...

Rajat-tum yahan..

Purvi-kyun...nehi asakti...

Rajat didnot reply...just turned his gaze...

Purvi-aap kya chahte hain...kya soch rahe hain...oh god..

She went from there crying...rajat looked up...she disappeared from his vision...

Rajat-main khud nehi jaanta purvi...khud nehi jaanta...

At evening all packed there stuffs...to back to their house...rajat came to purvi...

Rajat-purvi...ghar jaa rahi ho...

All looked at him...purvi also...

Rajat-actually...i...i mean to say mujhe is case par kuchh akhri informatiin chahie...to you can come with me...main tumhe ghar bhi drop kardunga...

Purvi looked in his eyes...

Rajat-i...i mean if you dont have any problem...

Purvi-ok sir...aap chalie main aati hoon...

Although purvi know there is nothing left in the case...but she followed rajat silently...

The whole way...both are silent...at last purvi's house came...she last time looked at rajat...then turned to her house...

Rajat's pov-itna kya muskil hai rajat...bo ja rahi hai...

Rajat came out of his car...Then rajat called her name...

Rajat-purvi...

Purvi turned to him...rajat lowered his eyes...

Rajat-bo main...

Purvi-koi baat nehi sir...mujhe congratulate karne kelie khudko itna takleef matt dijie...kisi aur ko yaa khud ko dard denese dard kaam nehi hota...jakham ko dawa bharta hai...chot nehi...kaas aap yeh samajhte...

Rajat looked at her...wondered how always she got him...

Purvi-aur haan...itni nafrat ke babjut meri jaan bachaneka sukriya...mujhe lagatha main nehi bachungi...

Rajat felt a pinch...Purvi stared at him...suddenly its started raining...both got wait...

Purvi-sir aapko jana chahie...tabiyat kharab ho jaegi...

Rajat still staring at her...her words didnt reach his ear...his is in his own thought...

Purvi-sir main andar jaa rahi hoon...aap chahen to asakte hain...ya fir jaaiye...pura bheeg chuke hain...

No effect on rajat...so purvi ran inside with pulling rajat with her...they entered inside purvi's house...they are in the drawing room...

Purvi-sir aap rukie...main aapke lie towel leke ati hoon...

Purvi went to her room...opened her cupboard...picked a towel...when she turned back rajat is already there...down headed...

Purvi-kya baat hai sir...aap thik to hain...

Rajat looked up...his eyes are red...tears flowing constantly...

Purvi-sir aap...

Rajat knelled in front of purvi...started crying badly...the towel fell from purvi's hand...she also sat beside rajat in shock...rajat held her hand...

Rajat(while sobbing)- main ek baar kisiko bacha nehi payatha purvi...jo meri sabse paas thi...jo...jo meri jaan thi...inhi...inhi aankho ke sa...saamne uske sath bo sab..bo sab hote hue dekha hai...maine...jiske lie main har raj hazar mout marta hoon...Main...main kuchh nehi kar paya uske lie...ku...kuchh nehi...

Purvi held back rajat's hands...

Purvi-sir...sant ho jaie...

Rajat-nehi mujhe bolne do...aaj wahi daar mujhe dubara laga...jab tumse contact tut geya...mere saanse jaise tham geyee...main wahi sab dohrate hue nehi dekh sakta...main tumhe kuchh nehi hone desakta tha...agar tumhe nehi bacha pata to main sachh me marr jata...

Purvi only stared at him blankly..

Rajat-purvi i...i am sorry...maine tumhe bahat hurt kia...insult kia...mujhe kabhi tumhari kabiliyat pe saq nehitha...bas darr geyatha...

Purvi looked at him questioningly...

Rajat-itne saalon se main jo dard aapne andar chhupake rakhhatha...usse tumne dekh lia...mere aankhe padhne lagi...main darr geya...kyun ki mere paas tumhe dene kelie kuchh bhi nehi hai..kuchh bhi nehi...

Purvi cupped rajat's face...

Purvi-sir...aapko kuchh dene ki jarurat hi nehi hai...mujhe aapse kuch chahie hi nehi...

Rajat looked straight in her eyes...

Rajat-mujh jaise insaan se kaise pyar kar sakti ho purvi...

Purvi felt uncomfortable...realised her position...she left rajat and stood to move from there...but rajat held her wrist from back...he stood and came near her...

Rajat-tumne jabab nehi dia...

Purvi turned to him...eyes are down...

Purvi-aap ek bahat achhe insaan ho...aur pyar to hojata hai naa...aur mujhe iske badle kuchh nehi chahie...mujhe aapse pyar hua...par yeh jaruri nehi ki aapko bhi mujhse pyar ho...

Rajat stared silently at her...she is in a salwar...(bcoz of the mission)all wet due to rain...she looked amazing...rajat made her look at him...there eyes met...rajat put some hairs behind her ear...she tried to move...but unable...he held her face...the next moment he started kissing her...purvi shocked...her eyes widen...she clutched his shirt...but unable to stop him...afterall he is her love...she dont want to hurt him...

A/n-hope you enjoy reading...thanxxx...


	10. Chapter 10

A/n:thank you all for reading last chapter...and i want the guest viewer(who is asking about tu khuda hai mera) to know that i already completed TKHM...so plzz check..and yes i must check the word 'wo'...thanxx you all again...lets go to the nexter chapter...

CHAPTER10

Purvi's pov- this is a dream or what...kahin meri wehem to nehi...kya main khus huun...haan bahat...par darr sa kyun lag raha hai...kyun...nehi purvi iss pal ko yeh sab sochke barbad matt kar...jo pal tere sath hai usse jee...

Purvi came out of her thoughts with a jerk...as rajat tighten his grip on her hair...she hugged rajat and responded back...they continued this till they need air...then rajat picked purvi in his arms...took her to the bed...purvi hesitated in mind...its too much fast...she doesnt want...but how could she stop rajat..rajat tressed her jaw line slowly...then kissed her neck...she closed her eyes so tight...rajat moved furthur...kissed her lips again...he pulled out her dupatta...opened her hairs by removing the hairband...slowly moved his hand all over her body...felt her each breath...

before he going furthur his phone rang...rajat pulled his cellphone from his pocket...its showing 'home calling' with ridhi's pic...rajat got up from bed...purvi also...purvi confused with his sudden behavior...she also looked at his cell phone screen...And got the reason of his tension...rajat picked the number...its his servant from his landline...he went outside while talking in phone...purvi followed him...after he finished purvi went near him...

Purvi-kya hua...

Rajat-(avoiding eye contact)- bo ramu ka cl tha...uski father ka death hogeya hai...bo ghar jaega...

Purvi waited for him to continue...but he did not...at last she started...

Purvi-sir...aap

But rajat cut her in between...

Rajat-mujhe jana chahie purvi...

Purvi-kya...par aise...

Rajat-good night...

Before purvi could protest...rajat left...purvi felt measurable...after sometime she called rajat...but he didnot pick...

Purvi-relax purvi...unka bhi soch...koi bhi aise hi react karta...kal subhe baat karlena unse...sab thik ho jaega...

Rajat in his car...driving...

Rajat's pov-yeh sab kya ho raha hai...main aisa kaise kar sakta hoon...aur purvi...kya soch rahi hogi...pata nehi kya chahta hoon main...ohhh...mera dimag kaam nehi kar raha hai...

Rajat went direct to beauro...tried to settle his brain...keep up himself busy with files...

Nextday purvi arrived at beauro...after wishing everyone good morning...she straight went for rajat's cabin...rajat noticed her...

Purvi-sir mujhe aapse kuchh kehna hai...

Rajat got up from his chair...went near the window...

Rajat-main jaanta hoon purvi...i am so sorry...sach kahun to kis kis cheese kelie sorry bolun...khud bhi nehi jaanta...bina tumhare permission ke tumhare sath...(purvi lowered her head)...ya fir tumhe bina kuchh bole wahan se ajane kelie...

Purvi-sir...main aapse bahat pyar karti hoon...aapne mujhe...i mean humare bichh jo bhi hua...bo hum dono se hua...

Rajat remained silent...didnt even turned to purvi...

Purvi-main sirf ek hi baat puchhungi...kya aap mujhse pyar karte hain...

Rajat closed his eyes...took a deep breath...then turned to purvi...

Rajat-purvi...main...main abhi bahat disturb hoon...kya hum baad me baat kar sakte hain...please...

Purvi-par sir...kyun aap mera yeh chhotasa sawal ka jawab sidha nehi desakte...

Rajat-behes matt karo purvi...baas go...main akela rehna chahta hoon...cise jitne asan lagti hai tumhe...utna hota nehi hai...

Purvi stared him for a moment...then left from there without a single word...

Next day, rajat is working...the peon came in and gave him his coffee...

Rajat-tum...

Peon-aaj purvi mam nehi ayee hai...

Rajat-thik hai tum jaao...

After then rajat checked again and again...but no sign of purvi...at last he called shreya...

Shreya-aapne bulaya sir...

Rajat-haan...Shreya maine tumhe ek file dia tha...

Shreya-sir bo to last week hi submit kia tha maine...

Rajat-aare haan...

Shreya-main chalun sir...

Rajat-haan...ek min shreya...wo mujhe actually

But shreya cut in between...

Shreya-purvi ek case silsiley me chaar din kelie abhijit sir ke sath pune geyee hai sir...aapko pata nehi hai...

Rajat-mujhe...mujhe kaise pata hoga...i...i mean tum jaao...

Shreya left...

Rajat-chaar din kelie geyee hai...aur mujhe batana bhi jaruri nehi samjha...

He dialed purvi's number...

Purvi-hello...

Rajat-purvi tum

Purvi-sir...sir..sorry main aapse abhi baat nehi kar sakti...hum log case ke bich me hai...abhijit sir bula rahe hain mujhe...

She cut the call...

Rajat-hello...hello..

Rajat-phone kat dia...

The whole day rajat waited...purvi didnt call back...at night rajat tried again...but her phone is switched off...he then called abhijit sir...

Abhijit-haan rajat bolo...

Rajat-sir case kaisa chal raha hai...

Abhijit-kya...

Rajat-mera matlab aap log kya kar rahe ho...

Abhijit-rajat kya baat hai...tum thik to ho na...

Rajat-sorry sir main puchh rahatha ke aap log sab thik hai na...

Abhijit-aare haan...hume kya hona hai...aur do tin din lagega...fir beauro me wapsi...thik hai chalo rakhta hoon...

Rajat kept his phone aside...

Rajat-yeh purvi bhi na phone band karke baithi hui hai...

Like this all four days left...but rajat could not talk to purvi...finally they came back to beauro...but they are not the only...another handsome hunk cop is also with them...

ACP sir congratulate them...and introduce the new cop to all...

ACP-this is inspector Kavin...he is joining us...welcome to CID Kavin...

Kavin-thank you sir...thank you so much...i am very excited to work with the best team of india...

ACP-ok guys...interact with each other...

ACP left from there...

Abhijit-kavin mujhe to tum jaante hi ho...aur inhe bhi sayad jaante ho...(pointing towords daya and rajat)

Kavin-sir aapko, daya sir ko aur rajat sir ko koun nehi jaanta...

Daya-to tum bakion se milo...hume thoda kaam hai...

Abhijit sir and daya sir left from there...rajat sir also left from there after glancing once to purvi...who is trying hard to avoid his gaze...

Freddy-hello sir i am freddy...yeh hain pankaj aur nikhil...and she is shreya...aur purvi ko to aap jaante hi hai...

Kavin-kaas..

Freddy-kya sir...

Kavin- maine kaha hello everyone..

Purvi left from there with a irritated face...

After sometime all are engaged with there work...in between rajat is trying hard to talk to purvi...but frustated without getting any chance...

In evening kavin went near shreya...

Kavin-hey shreya...

Shreya-hello sir kuchh kaam tha...

Kavin-actually nehi...kuchh jaana tha...

Shreya-kya sir...

Kavin-yeh jo tumhari friend hai purvi...yeh humesha se aisi hai...ya mere sath kuchh special...

Shreya-kyun kya hua sir...main samjhi nehi...

Kavin- wahito problem hai...tum ladkian kuchh samajhti hi nehi ho...

Pankaj-yeh to aapne sahi kaha sir...aur purvi thodi special case hai sir...kyun ki bo jhalli hai...

Purvi came there...

Purvi-achha...aur tumhara dimag tumhare ghutno me hai...

Kavin- ssss...jhagda nehi...pankaj khubsurat girls ke bareme aise baat nehi karte...nehito life me koi ladki nehi milegi...aur purvi sant ho jao...gussa karti ho to bahat pyari lagti ho...baise aajka kya program hai...

Purvi-kyun sir...

Kavin-kahin chalte hain...tum aur main...

Purvi-excuse me sir...

Kavin-i mean mujhe ek din dinner to karwa hi sakti ho...

Purvi-sorry sir...mujhe thoda jaruri kaam hai...

Purvi left from there...but this conversation overheared by rajat...he got angry on kavin...but lefy silently...

After finishing her work...purvi came out of beauro...just then rajat came in front of her...

Rajat-purvi...kya hai yeh sab...

Purvi-sorry sir...par kya...

Rajat-kya...yeh mat bolna ki tumhe pata hi nehi chala ki main tumse baat karne kelie kitna pagal hogeya tha...

Purvi-actually...kaam bahat tha sir...

Rajat-oh really...

Purvi-mujhe der ho rahi hai sir mujhe jana hai...

She tried to move when rajat held her arm...purvi looked at him...

Rajat-tum mujhe bina bole kaise jaa sakti ho...

Purvi-sir hum log cops hain...yrh humara kaam hai...aur itni jaldi me hua ke mai aapko bata nehi payee...

Rajat-jhut bol rahi ho mujhse...

He tighten his grip on her...pulled her more closed to him...

Purvi-aahhh...sir...aap yeh kya kar rahe hain...chhodie mujhe...

Rajat-nehi chhod sakta...mujhe tumse baat karni hai..

Purvi-main aapke sath chalungi...par yahan nehi please...

Without loosing his grip rajat pulled her towords his car...opened the door...and pushed her inside...

They headed towords rajat's house...they entered in...purvi looked at the house...its filled with ridhi's pics...

Purvi-sir mujhe ghar jana tha...aap mujhe yahan kyun lae...

Rajat-maine tumse yeh nehi puchha tumhe kahan jaana tha...aab chalo...

Purvi-kahan...

Rajat-tumhe pata hai chaar din se ek achhi coffee nehi mili hai mujhe...jaake ek cup coffee banao...

Purvi silently went to the kitchen...after a little struggle she got all ingredients...she made the coffee and gave it to rajat...

Purvi-sir aab main jaaun...

Rajat-tumse kisne kaha ki tum ja sakti ho...

Purvi-sir...aap yeh kya kehrahe hain...

Rajat kept the coffee aside...and came to purvi...closer...more closer...pinned her to the wall...

Purvi-sir mujhe jaane dijie...

Purvi put her hands on his chest...but he held them and pinned to the wall at bothside of her head...

A/c: thanxx for reading...


	11. Chapter 11

A/n:thanxx all...

CHAPTER11

Purv continuing struggle...but rajat is not in a mood to leave her...

Purvi-sir plzzz...

Rajat-purvi tumhi ne kahatha ki tum mujhse bahat pyar karti ho...

Purvi-haan kahatha ...iska matlab yeh nehi ki aap mere sath kuchh bhi...(tears rolled from her eyes)...main aapse pyar karti hoon...par main aapke lie kya maine rakhti hoon...kya hoon main aapke lie...

Rajat-kya tum yeh nehi jaanti purvi...

Purvi-nehi jaanti...kuchh nehi jaanti main...

Rajat-mujhe lagatha tum mujhe samajhti ho...

Purvi-samajhti hoon...isislie bol rahi hoon...

Rajat looked straight in her eyes...

Purvi(sobbing)-haan...main...main aapko har pal takleef se bachana chahti thi...aur takleef dena nehi...par aaj aapki parishani bhi main hi hoon...pata hai mujhe mere sath bitaya hua har pal aapko ridhi ke samne gulty bana deta hai...

Rajat(in a strict voice)-aisi baat nehi hai purvi...

Purvi-aap hi to kehte ho ki main aapko samajhti hoon...

Rajat left purvi's hand...took a step back...gritted his teeth...laughted sarcastically...purvi looked at him confusingly...his eyes turned red...

Rajat-haan mujhe lagta tha ki tum mujhe samajhti ho...par main galat tha...aabhi se tumko ridhi se jealousy hone laga hai...wow...great...fine...let me clear you one thing miss purvi...ridhi ki jaga kabhi koi nehi lesakta...koi bhi nehi...aur main yeh sab tumhe kyun bol raha hoon...tumhe jana hai...chalo...

Rajat pulled purvi by her hand...

Purvi-sir aap yeh kya kar rahe hain...please meri baat to sunie...sir please...

But rajat ignored her words...pushed her out of his house...closed the door on her face...

Purvi(crying badly)-sir ek baar meri baat sunie...please sir...please...

Rajat ignored her words...went to his bed room...sat on the bed with ridhi's picture...his brain is not working...what is he doing...thinking all the matters from last five days unknowingly he drozzed off...its started raining...due to anger and so much tension rajat is in deep sleep...

Rajat's eyes opened with the thunder sound...he looked at his watch...

Rajat-teen bajgaye...pata hi nehi chala...ohhh...sar bhi bahat dard kar raha hai...kya rajat...kab kam hoga tumhara gussa...abhitak barish horaha hai kya...

He came to his window to check the rain...its still raining...then his eyes caught a sight which thrilled him in shock...purvi is sitting by his main door with closed eyes...where he left her last night...fully drenched with rain...rajat rushed to the down stare and then to main gate...he opened it...knelled near purvi...

Rajat-purvi...tum yahan aise...andar chalo...

But she didnt open her eyes...neither moved...rajat shaked her a little...but she landed in his arms...

Rajat-oh my god...purvi...yeh to behosh hai...

He picked her in his arms...took her inside ...put her on couch..covered her with blanket...started rubbing her palms...then removed her boot...tried to warm her foot...but no movements in purvi...rajat called the doctor...doctor came in half an hour...checked purvi...

Rajat-doctor kya baat hai...isse hosh kyun nehi araha...

Doc-dekhie sir...sayad yeh raat bhar barish me bhigi hai...she is suffering from mild hypothermia...maine injection de dia hai...but you should change her wet cloths...otherwise it may be dangerous...aur agar subhe tak inhe hosh nehi aya to hospital shift karna padega...kuchh medicines hai jo unhe hosh aneke baad dena hai...

After the doctor left...rajat went to purvi...

Rajat-kapde badalne hai...medicine lani hai...kya karu kuchh samajh nehi araha hai...rajat you need help...kuchh soch...shreya...yes...par kya bolunga...abhi yeh sab sochne ka waqt nehi hai...

He called shreya...

Shreya-ha..hallo...

Rajat-hello shreya...main rajat...

Shreya-rajat sir...is waqt...kya baat hai...

Rajat-dekho shreya...its an emergency...mujhe purvi ki kuchh kapde chahie...

Shreya-kya...aapko...

Rajat-i mean purvi ki kapde badalne hai...tum uski gharse kuchh kapde le aao...aur jaldi...mere ghar ana...

Shreya-sir aap kya bol rahe hain...purvi kahan hai...

Rajat-shreya main sab bataunga...par abhi nehi...plzzzz hurry up...

Shreya-ok ok...

After cut rajat went to purvi...touch her hand...

Rajat-iska body kitna thanda hai...yeh tumne kya kar dia rajat...kya kar dia...

He took her inside bed room to the bed...started the room heater...opened her hair...dried them with towel...shreya rang his bell after sometime...he opened the door...

Shreya-kya baat hai sir...

Rajat-chalo mere sath...

Shreya followed...after reaching inside...shreya rushed to purvi...

Shreya-purvi...sir kya hua isse...

Rajat-main bataunga shreya...but plzzz pehle iske gile kapde badalne hai...main isse andar le jata hoon...

Shreya-ok...

Rajat came to the hall and waited for shreya...after sometime shreya came down...

Shreya-sir yeh sab kaise hua...

Rajat-bo kal purvi aur mera behes hogeya...aur

Shreya cut him...

Shreya-aur aapko aapne gusse pe control nehi raha...aur aap itne barish me usse ghar ke bahar nikal die...yehi hua na sir...

Rajat turned his eyes...she is speaking so harshly...but true...

Rajat-jab maine use nika...i mean janeko kaha...baris nehi horahatha...thodi der baad hua...but mujhe nehi pata tha bo yehi baithe reh jaaegi...

Shreya-pata to aapko kuchh nehi hota hai sir...baar bar usse chot pahunchaneke baad bhi...

Rajat looked at shreya...trying to get her...

Shreya-maine dekha hai uski hatheli ki chot...aur hath me hue tute kanch se jakham ko bhi...bo jitna chhupane ki koshis kare...maine kahatha usse...uska yeh pyar usse hi barbad kardega...par bo...khair usse hosh aajaega to main le jaungi usse yahan se...aapko koi parisani nehi hogi...

Rajat-shreya...main maanta huunn merese galti hui hai...par mujhe purvi ki fikr hai...please usse yehin rehne do...please...tum yahan pe bhi to uski dekh bhal kar sakti hona...please...

Shreya's mind doesnt want to listen him...but she knows her friend loves him a lot...may his care cure her fast...

Shreya-thik hai sir...aap uske paas jaie main hum dono kelie coffee banati hoon...

Rajat nodded...

Shreya-upss sorry sir...maine to puchha hi nehi...can i use your kitchen...

Rajat-off course...

Rajat went near purvi...sat beside her...he held her hands...

Rajat-purvi pata nehi mujhe kya ho geyatha...tum mujhse duur jana chahti ho...yeh baat main bardas nehi kar paya...tumhare baat ka reason tak samajhne ki koshis nehi ki...kitna takleef dia tumhe...i am so sorry...so sorryy...

Rajat kissed her hand...shreya witnessed all these...a smile crept on her face...

A/n:-thats all for today...thanxx for reading...


	12. Chapter 12

A/n:thanxxx all my friends...actually i was confused...so litle late...ll share my confusion after the chapter...so plzzz...here is the chapter...

CHAPTER12

Shreya is happy for her friend...so she thought not to disturb rajat...she silently left to hall...rajat is holding purvi's hand...his eyes are fixed at the window...looking outside...the night's darkness already gone...suddenly he felt a movement of purvi's fingers in his hold...he looked at her...she is severing...her breath became restless...she is muttering something like...

Purvi-rajat sir...ra...ja...bahat...pyar hai...

rajat put his hand on her forehead...trying to calm her...

Rajat-purvi...sant ho jaao...main yehin hoon...purvi...

Purvi-maaaf...kardo...ra...jat sir...

Rajat wondering what to do...so he hugged her so tight...slowly purvi's condition stabled...shreya came there...

Shreya-kya hua isse...

Rajat-she was severing...mujhe samajh nehi aya...to...

Shreya-dont worry sir...jaldi thik ho jaegi bo...

Rajat simply nodded...shreya handed him a cup of cuffee...

Rajat-thanxx shreya...for everything...

Shreya-no need sir...bo meri best friend hai...baise ek baat puchh sakti hoon...agar aap bura nehi maane to...

Rajat-haan...puchho...

Shreya-kya aap purvi se pyar karte ho...

Rajat looked outside again...

Shreya-kya hua sir...kya yeh itna difficult hai...

Rajat-nehi...asan bhi to nehi hai...ridhi ke baad maine kabhi nehi socha ke main kisi kelie kuchh feel kar sakti hoon...fir purvi ayee...irritate karte karte kab bo meri har baat ka khayal rakhne lagi pata hi nehi chala mujhe...mujhe bina jataye...bina batae usne meri zindegi me aapna jaga bana lia...uski adat hone laga hai mujhe...par...

Shreya- par kya sir...

Rajat- mujhe daar hai shreya ki sayad main usse bo sab na de paun jo bo deserve karti hai...mere paas dard ke alhaba kuchh nehi hai...aur dekhona (with a faint smile) aaj usse mere wajese dard se gujarna pad raha hai...

Shreya-aap isse galat nazarie se dekh rahen hain sir...

Rajat looked at her confusingly...

Shreya-haan sir...aapki paas aanese usse dard nehi mila...bo to ayee hi hai aapki humdard banne...aap uski nazarie ko samajh pate to sayad...ek baat kahungi sir...kisike chahle jaanese zindegi nehi rukti...iska matlab nehi ke hum unhe bhul jaaen...par uske sath sath neye yaaden bhi to banana jaruri hai na...aur aap aise khudko takleef dete rahenge to ridhi jee ki atma ko bhi kabhi santi nehi milegi...agar maine kuchh jada bol dia ho to i am sorry...

Shreya left from there...leaving rajat stunned...rajat looked at purvi...

Rajat- kuchh samajh me nehi araha...pata nehi hai ki khud kya chahta hoon...kya sahi kya galat...

Suddenly he noticed some movements in purvi...he rushed to her...held her hand...

Rajat-purvi...purvi...

Purvi slowly opened her eyes...she is feeling very much weak...looked at rajat...yesterday's incidents picturised in her mind...

Rajat-purvi...kaisa mehesus kar rahi ho...purvi you ok naa...

Purvi silently stared at him...he is the one...her love...in deep inside she knows that he also loves her...but he 'll never accept that...

Rajat-purvi...i am so sorry...mere wajese tumhe yeh sab...i am really sorry...

He hugged her...she closed her eyes...then freed herself from his arms...

Purvi-main...main thik hoon sir...i...i am ok...

Rajat looked at her...A smile crept on his face...

Rajat's pov-mujhse ruthi ho...kab tak aise rahogi...mana hi lunga...

Just then shreya came there...

Shreya-waooo...sleeping beauty ko hosh aageya...

Purvi-tu yahan kaise...

Shreya-aur kya meri best friend ka tabiyat kharab hai...aur main na aaun...

Purvi-thik hai...to mujhe ghar jaana hai...mujhe le chal...

Rajat-are purvi...abhi tumhe rest ki jarurat hai...aur shreya ko bhi to office jaana hai...nehi to daya sir miss karenge usse...tum yehin raho...main hoon na...

Shreya got what rajat is trying to say...she smiled and said

Shreya-waise baat to sahi hai sir...main saam ko fir aaungi...bye bye...

Shreya left...after closing the main gate rajat came to purvi...

Rajat-purvi tum rest karo...main tumhare lie breakfast lata hoon...

Purvi nodded...rajat took two steps...then stopped and turned to purvi...he came near purvi...

Rajat-baise tumhe pata hai na purvi sleeping beauty aapne nind se kaise uthi...

Then he went downstare...leaving a confused purvi behind...

Purvi-yeh rajat sir ko kya hua hai...smile bhi kar rahe hain...behki behki baatein bhi...

After sometime rajat came back with a bowl of soup...he kept the bowl aside...helped purvi to sit...then he started feeding purvi...

Purvi-sir main thik hoon...khud le lungi...

Rajat didnt protest...and let her do as she wished...he silently stood there...and watched her...purvi noticed that...

Purvi-sir...shreya aneke baad main ghar chali jaungi uske sath...aapko mere lie takleef uthane ki jarurat nehi hai...

Rajat-agar janatha to kal raat kyun nehi geyee...kyun barish me bhigti rahi...

Purvi looked at him...him sat near her...

Rajat-kya hua...jabab nehi hai...ya dena nehi chahti...

Purvi-kya jabab doon...main khud bhi nehi jaanti...aap mujhe aapne dil ki paas nehi aane dena chah rahe hain...main jaanti hoon ridhi aapke lie kya hai...wahi jo aap mere lie ho...par aap mujhe duur bhi to nehi jaane de rahe hain...main aapki khusi kelie kuchh bhi karne ko tayar hoon ...aap hi boliye main kya karun...kya karun...

She started crying...rajat's heart pinched...he left from there...straight to the beach...started crying...

Rajat-oh god...main kya karun...usse is tarah dard me dekhke takleef hota hai mujhe...par abshos ki uska dard ki wajah bhi main hi hoon...

He held ridhi's mangal sutra so tight in his hand...his brain is not working...suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder...he looked at the direction...his eyes widen in shock...its ridhi...his ridhi...

Rajat-ridhi...ri...ridhi...tum aageyee...meri ridhi aageyee...

He tried to hold her...but he cant even touch...rajat looked at her in confusion...

Ridhi-mujhe ana pada rajat...barna tum sabko aur khudko yuhin takleef dete rahoge...

Rajat-nehi...aab koi takleef nehi...meri ridhi to mere paas hai ...to kaisa takleef...

Ridhi-aur purvi...

Rajat lowered his head...

Ridhi-maine kuchh puchha rajat...

Rajat-purvi...usska kya...usse maine to kab ka tod dia hai...jaan puchh ke nehi par...par uski har chot se dard mujhe hoti hai...uski utri hui chehra mere dil ko chhalli kar jaati hai...

Ridhi-lagta hai uski Dardon ka bahat ehsas hai tumhe...

Rajat-haan kyun ki main usse bahat pyaa...

But he stopped...looked at ridhi in guilt...

Ridhi-ruk kyun gaye bolo...pyaar karte hona usse...

Rajat lowered his eyes...

Ridhi-bolona rajat...agar pyar hai...to usse dard kyun dete ho...

Rajat didnt reply...jst gave a pleading look...

Ridhi-haan jaanti hoon...iski wajah main hoon...par aisa nehi hona chahie...pyar ek god gift hota hai rajat...isse thukrate nehi hai...bahat kam logon ko yeh naseeb hota hai...aur rahi baat meri...agar main abhi tumhari zindegi me hoti to baat aur hota rajat...par main jaa chuki hoon...iss sach ko aapnao...tumhara aur mera sath bas kuchh dino ka hi tha...

Rajat-par main tumhari jaga kisiko nehi de sakta...

Ridhi-jarurat bhi nehi hai...tumhe usse meri jaga deneki jarurat nehi hai...par usse uski jaga to de hi sakte ho...hai na...

Rajat looked at her...how amazing she is...

Ridhi-aab mujhe bhi sukun se jaane do...riha kardo meri ruh ko...

She looked at the mangalsutra...rajat dropped it into water...and looked at ridhi...but she is nowhere...

Rajat-ridhi...i love you...main aaraha hun purvi...aab koi dard nehi koi takleef nehi...aa raha hoon main...

A/n:thanxx for reading...i want a suggestion...please review...i should finish the storyline here...i mean in one or two chapter...or i should continue...Please leave your comment...i love to read them...


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: thank you for your support viewers...and the silent readers also...yes...there are some spelling mistakes...but in my word its just the typing mistakes...aur baise bhi "BHABNAO KO SAMJHO"...hahahaha...love you all and all your comments...they are precious for me...

CHAPTER13

Its evening...rajat drove back to his home...he is very happy...

Rajat-aur koi muskil nehi purvi...main tumhe aur nehi tadpaunga...bas thodasa intezar...main aaraha hoon tumhare paas...

He parked his car...and entered in his house...as he moved towords his room...he heard purvi's voice...

Purvi-its not right shreya...

Shreya-what...par rajat sir tujhse pyar karte hain...aur tu bhi to yehi chahti hai...

Purvi-nehi...maine sirf unse pyar kia hai...uske badle kuchh nehi chaha...nahi unka pyar pane kelie maine kabhi kuchh kia...

Shreya-mujhe pata hai purvi...par kya tujhe is baat ki khusi nehi ki rajat sir tujhse pyar karne lage hain...

Purvi-kounsi ladki aisi hogi jise aapne pyar se pyar milne pe khusi na ho...par tu galat soch rahi hai shreya...sir mujhse pyar nehi karte...mujhe ish haal me dekhke unhe guilt ho raha hai...aur bo mere lie concern ho geye...bass...aur kuchh nehi...ishe wo pyar samajh baithe...jab unhe baad main ehsaas hoga ki wo mujhse pyar nehi karte...to unhe aur takleef hogi...Aur maine kabhi bhi ridhi ki jaga lene ki socha bhi nehi...main rajat sir ke sath aisa nehi kar sakti...kabhi nehi...aapne pyar ko jaan puchhke dard nehi de sakti...nehi de sakti dard...

Shreya stared at her blankly...then hugged her tight...tears silently rolled from purvi's eyes...Rajat came down...sat on the couch with a thud...he is trying to get the meaning of purvi's each word...how could she think like this...offcaurse he loves her...not because this incident...but much before this...yes...he was unable to accept then...but now...its different...His thoughts interrupted by shreya...

Shreya-sir aap kab aae...

Rajat looked at her...he went near her...

Rajat-purvi aise kaise soch sakti hai shreya...main...main usse bahat pyar karta hoon...

Shreya-main jaanti hoon sir...par sayad bo jaanna bhi nehi chahti...

Rajat-nehi...main usse bataunga...samjhaunga usse..

Shreya-sir rukie...meri maane to aap abhi kuchh nahi bolie...kyun ki uski nazarie se dekhe to wo galat bhi nehi hai...main purvi ki jagah hoti to sayad main bhi yehi sochti...

Rajat-par shreya...abhi se nehi...main purvi ko iss hadhse ke pehle se hi pyar karne lagatha...par

Shreya-par aapne kabhi bataya bhi to nehi...aapne aapni har takleef ki wajah usse thehraya...usse gharse nikal ke raat bhar ashu aur barish me bheegne kelie chhod dia...to aur kya expect karte hain usse...

Rajat didnt replied...he knew all his acts...some more which shreya didnt...he forced himself on purvi...kissed her...touched her without her permission...but denied to love her...hurt her both mentally and physically...he is ready to punish himself for all this...but not this...he cant loose purvi...never...

Rajat-shreya help me...main nehi jee sakta uske bina...please help me...

Shreya-pyar ko sirf pyar hi jeet sakta hai sir...aur aap pyar ko jaante hain...

She smiled and left...

Rajat went to purvi...she is looking outside...

Rajat-purvi kaisi ho...

Purvi-aap ageye sir...main theek hoon...main ghar jaana chahti hoon...

Rajat-nehi...jab tak main naa kahun tum yehi rahoge...

Purvi-par main puri tarha se thik hoon sir...

Rajat-pata hai mujhe...par mujhe mann hai ki tum mere paas raho...aur tumhe rehna padega...

Purvi-kya...aap kya bol rahe ho...

Rajat-wahi jo tum sunn rahi ho...kal subhe main khud chhod dunga...aur haan yeh change karlo...

He gave her a blue saree...purvi looked at it...

Purvi-par main aaj yahan nehi

Rajat-purvi maine tumse puchha nehi...bataya...aur tum raatko kyun nehi rukna chahti...kahin aisa to nehi ki tumhe darr hai ke tum khud pe control nehi kaar paaogi...

Purvi-what...chhiii...kya bol rahe hain aap...

Rajat-aab yeh sab chhodo...jaldi change karlo...agar tabiyat thik hai to do cup adrak wali chai banado...

Purvi made an annoyed face...and went to the kitchen...

Purvi-hunn...kya hogeya hai sir ko...ajeeb bartap kar rahe hain...aur ek minute...yeh chai kabse pine lage...oh god...yeh sab kya horaha hai...

Rajat observing her from outside the kitchen...

Rajat's pov-sorry purvi...agar main tumse aise paes nehi aaunga to tumhe durr jaanese nehi rok paunga...trust me yeh sab main humare pyar kelie hi kar raha hoon...

Purvi brought both cup of tea...and placed in front of rajat...

Purvi-waise yeh chai...aur wo bhi do cup...

Rajat-chai...wo isilie...kyun ki tumne hi to kahatha ek baar shreya se ki main aapni black coffee jitna kadwah hoon...

Purvi bite her tongue...

Rajat-to main aajse black coffee chhod raha hoon...aur chai isilie...kyun ki mujhe lagta hai ki tumhare hothon ki mithas ka raaj yehi hai...

Purvi looked at him confusingly...

Rajat-i have tested your lips...remember...

Purvi turned her gaze...

Rajat-aur rahi baat dusre cup ki...to bo tumhare lie...taki yehi mithas barkarar rahe...(with a naughty smile)taki mujhe next time bhi humara kiss utne hi meethe lage...

Purvi looked at him with disbelief...

Purvi-main yahan nehi rukne wali main jaarahi hoon...

Rajat held her...and pulled her close...

Rajat-this is my last warning...agar meri baat nehi maanogi...to

Purvi-to kya karenge aap...firse kiss karenge mujhe...

Rajat-oh nehi...uske lie to mujhe jor nehi karna padega...yeh tum bhi jaanti ho ki tum mujhe nehi rokogi...aur main bhi jaanta hoon...meri nazdiki tumhe weak bana deti hai...

Purvi-aisa kuchh nehi hai...

Rajat-achha...

He pulled her more close to him...held her face tight...brought his face close to her...purvi closed her eyes...

Purvi-sir please...

Rajat smiled...then left her...

Rajat-chai pie...

Purvi didnt reply...silently started shipping her tea...

Purvi's pov-sir aise behki behki baatein kyun kar rahe hain...

At night purvi is working in kitchen...rajat is watching tv...a song is playing...

 **Mujhko barsaat bana lo**  
 **Ik lammbi raat bana lo**  
 **Apne jazbaat bana lo jaana**

Rajat got up from his place started moving towords kitchen...he stood at the kitchen door...stared at purvi...purvi is almost finished her cooking...cleaning the kitchen...She is in that blue saree...looking so beautiful...

 **Mujhko alfaaz bana lo**  
 **Dil ki awaaz bana lo**  
 **Gehra sa raaz bana lo jaana**  
 **Nasha hoon main behakne do**  
 **Mere qatil mujhe jeene ka haq toh do**

Purvi felt his stare on her...but she ignored...

 **Mujhko barsaat bana lo**  
 **Ik lammbi raat bana lo**  
 **Apne jazbaat bana lo jaana**

Rajat saw a patch of wheat is on purvi's forehead...rajat went near her...she is nervous...so took a step back...but stuck between rajat and wall...

 **Mujhe apne sirhane pe**  
 **Thodi si jagah de do**

Rajat held her face in his palm...she lowered her gaze...

 **Mujhe neend na aane ki**  
 **Koi toh wajah de do**

He set her hairs from her face at the back of her eat...his touch fasten her heartbeat...then he blew the wheat with his mouth...she closed her eyes...he smiled...kissed her forehead...

 **Hawa hoon main lipat ne do**  
 **Mere qatil mujhe jeene ka haq toh do**

she tried to escape...but he held her wrist...twisted it at her back...kissed her neck from back...

 **Mujhko barsaat bana lo**  
 **Ik lambi raat bana lo**  
 **Apne jazbaat bana lo jaana**

Slowly left her hand...moved his hand to her bare waist...she started tremblling...then he picked her in his arm...to the couch...

 **Tere sang guzar jaaye**  
 **Yeh umar jo baki hai**

She looked at him...he is a wizard...each time he made her numb...he sat near her...cupped her face...kissed on her eyes...

 **Hasdo na zara khul ke**  
 **Kaahe ki udaasi hai**

Then he kissed her lips...very passionate one...purvi first came back into sense...

Purvi-s...sir...main...mujhe kuchh kaam hai...

Rajat-mujhse bhi jaroori...

Purvi again closed her eyes...

Purvi-yeh sahi nehi hai sir...

Rajat-main tumse bahat pyar karta hoon purvi...jab tak tum mere sath ho kuchh bhi galat nehi hai...

 **Subah hoon main aane do**  
 **Mere qatil mujhe jeene ka haq toh do**

he again pulled her in his arms...kissed her ...she melted in his arms...

 **Mujhko barsaat bana lo**  
 **Ik lambi raat bana lo**  
 **Apne jazbaat bana lo jaana**

A/n:thank you for reading **...**


	14. Chapter 14

A/n:- thank you all...sorry for late...but i am not a professional writer...not so good...so it takes a little time to think and make the plot...sorry again...here we go...

CHAPTER14

Next day at beauro,

Purvi is in her cubical...thinking about last night...

FLASHBACK

Rajat carried purvi to his room...laid her on the bed...purvi is starring him constantly...he covered her with the blanket...then sat beside her...carassed her hair...

Rajat-main jaanta hoon purvi...tum kya soch rahi ho...par trust me...main jaanta hoon maine bahat galtian ki hai...par main tumse bahat pyar karta hoon...Aur main tumhari narazgi samajhta hoon...jo chahon mujhe saja do...par mujhse duur mat jao...kyun ki main tumhe duur jaane nehi dunga...

Then he left from there...left purvi to think again...

FLASHBACK END

Purvi-kya karun dimag kharab ho raha hai...

Kavin came there...

Kavin-hiii purvi...

Purvi-good morning sir...

Kavin-haan wo to hai...subhe subhe tumse milke morning to good ho hi geyee...

Purvi turned her gaze...she knows well...kavin always tries to flirt with her...

Kavin-waise to tum humesha busy hi rehti ho...kabhi free ho to hume bhi yaad karlia karo...

Purvi-sir...actually aap yeh sab kya...i mean...

Kavin-simple si baat hai...main tumhe pasand karta hoon...

Purvi-kya...

Kavin-i mean...you are a good cop...i admire you...baas...aur kuchh nehi...

purvi-ohhh...

Kavin-actually purvi tum kuchh offset lag rahi ho...agar koi problem ho to...you can tell me...kya main tumhara dost nehi ban sakta...

Purvi-are nehi sir...aap ek achche insaan hai...aap kisike bhi dost bann sakte hai...

Kavin-chalo jaanke achha laga ki aap hume achcha insaan maante hai...

Purvi only smiled...

Kavin left from there...rajat heard their talks...but didnt react...went straight into his cabin...

After some hour,the peon came to rajat with black coffee...

Rajat-main coffee nehi piunga...purvi se kaho mujhe chai chahie...

Peon came there after...some time..with a cup of tea...

Rajat-tum...purvi kahan hai...

Peon-sir mam ne kaha ki main aapko yeh chai de dun...

Rajat-thik hai tum jaao...

Rajat's pov-oh...ho...madam hume tadpana chahte hain...hum bhi aapko mana kaar hi dum lenge...

After sometime, a case reported...rajat,kavin and purvi went there...all the way...rajat is gazing at purvi through the mirror...as she is on the back seat...

They reached at the crime spot...started there rutine enquary...while searching for evidence...purvi slipped to the floor...before rajat could do anything...kavin held purvi in his arm...

Kavin-are you ok purvi...

Purvi quickly pulled herself from him and stood properly...

Purvi-i am ok sir...thank you...

And she left...

Kavin-she is so beautiful kavin...hold your heart...

Although he said that in a low voice...but rajat's ears are sharpe enough to hear this...

Irritation raised in his mind...He controlled himself...he knows kavin is a good cop...and a good human being...but he doesnt know about rajat and purvi...so its not his fault...

And in the other hand purvi...he couldnt understand...after all he confessed her his feelings...she is not ready to believe him or something else in her mind...her cold behaviour bothering him...he couldnt figure out...he knows its takes time...but the entry of kavin makes him impatient sometimes...He consoled himself...got into his work...

Purvi noticed him disturbed...she wanted to talk to him...but didnt...somewhere her heart is denying to obey her brain...its not the matter of trust...she doesnt wnt to raise any hope...preventing herself from being hurt again...

They are back to beauro...went their respective place...abhijit came to rajat...

Abhijit-rajat...kuchh mila...

But rajat is in his own thought...

Abhijit-rajat...

Rajat-ha...haan...are sir aap kab aaye...

Abhijit-kuchh problem hai kya rajat...

Rajat-no sir...aisi koi baat nehi...

Abhijit-agar batana nehi chahte...then its ok...but jo bhi hai sort out karlo...

Abhijit left from there...

Rajat-kya karun...ek baar purvi se baat karta hoon...

He came out of his cavin...but stopped by hearing kavin's voice...he is talking to pankaj...

Kavin-tumhe agar kisiko propose karna ho to kaise karoge...

Pankaj-main usse achhese resturant me le jaa ke itna sara dish khilaunga ki wo maan jaaegi...

Kavin-aabe wo kya tere tarha bhukad hogi...

Pankaj-par aap kyun puchh rahe ho...aapko kisiko propose karna hai kya...

Kavin-haan aisa hi kuchh samajhlo...

Rajat's pov-aab bass...aur nehi...mujhe purvi se baat karni hi hogi...

He went straight to her...

Rajat-purvi jara mere cabin me aao...

Purvi-kya baat hai sir...

Rajat is already in anger...he didnt reply her...pulled her by her wrist...to his cabin...all looked at them...purvi looked at others in embarresment...

 **Tu safar mera**  
 **Hai tu hi meri manzil**  
 **Tere bina guzara**  
 **Ae dil hai mushkil**

They came into his cabin...

Purvi-sir...yeh sab kya hai...sab kya soch rahe honge...

 **Tu mera Khuda**  
 **Tu hi duaa mein shaamil**  
 **Tere bina guzara**  
 **Ae dil hai mushkil**

Rajat-tumhe sabki fikr hai mujhe chhodke...hai naa...subhese ek baar bhi baat nehi ki ho mujhse...

Purvi-sir yeh sab baat hum baadme bhi kar sakte hain...

Rajat-kab...jab kavin tumhe propose karega uske baad...

Purvi-kya...aap kya bol rahe hain yeh sab...i think mujhe jaana chahie...

She turned to go...but rajat pulled her by her neck...and kissed...purvi is shocked by his act...she pushed him...

 **Mujhe aazmaati hai teri kami**  
 **Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi**  
 **Junoon hai mera**  
 **Banoon main tere qaabil**  
 **Tere bina guzaara**  
 ** _Ae Dil Hai Mushkil_**

Purvi-whats wrong with you...hum beauro me hai...

Rajat is not in a mood to listen to her...he pinned her to the wall...she trying to stop him...but he held her both hands above her head...and kissed her...so hard...that tears rolled from her eyes...

 **Yeh rooh bhi meri**  
 **Yeh jism bhi mera**  
 **Utna mera nahi**  
 **Jitna hua tera**

 **Tune diya hai jo**  
 **Woh dard hi sahi**  
 **Tujhse mila hai toh**  
 **Inaam hai mera**

she stopped struggling...let him do what ever he want...after a little rajat felt her tears...left her slowly...she sat on the floor...her lips are red...she looks devastated...rajat realised his act...he held his head...knelled by her...

 **Mera aasmaan dhoondhe teri zameen**  
 **Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi**

 **Zameen pe na sahi**  
 **Toh aasmaan mein aa mil**  
 **Tere bina guzara**  
 **Ae dil hai mushkil**

Rajat-i...i am s...sorry purvi...main...mujhe bass

Purvi-gussa aageyatha...jaanti hoon...

Rajat-why didnt you protest me...

Purvi looked at his face...another drop of tear rolled from her eyes...

Purvi-because i love you...because i know you...because i...i trust you...main aapki gussa ki wajah nehi jaanti...par agar mujh pe gussa nikalne se aap sant ho jaaoge to mujhe manjur hai...

Rajat cupped her face in his palm...

Rajat-to mujhse duur kyun rehti ho...

Purvi-kyun ki main aapko dard me nehi dekh sakti...main aapki ridhi ki jagah nehi lena chahti...

Rajat-mujhe koi takleef nehi hai purvi...jab tak tum mere sath ho...believe me...bahat pyar karta hoon main tumse...bahat...aur yeh sach hai ki main tumhe ridhi ki jagah nehi de sakta...

Purvi looked in his eyes...

Rajat-haan...main tumhe ridhi ki jaga nehi desakta...main tumhe tumhari jaga de raha hoon...hum aapni neyee dunia banaenge...neyee yaadein banaenge...par agar tumhe mujhpe yakin ho to...

Purvi stared him for sometime...then hugged him so tight...started crying...rajat patted her back...

Purvi-naa...aab ashun nehi...sab thik hai...

After purvi sattled down...

Rajat-purvi...main chahta hoon ke...hum sabko bata dein...

Purvi-par meri ek sart hai...

Rajat-kya...kaisi sart...

Purvi-aap aapne gussa ko control karne ki koshis karoge...please...

Rajat-jarur karunga...promise...

Purvi smiled and hugged him again...

The next day at beauro,

All are in the conference room...waiting for rajat to say something...but he is sitting down headed...

ACP-rajat kya baat hai...

Daya-haan rajat...15min se hum log yahan hain...tum silently baithe ho...kya hua bolo...

Purvi looked at others...then she got up from her place...came to rajat...held his hand...assured him with her eyes...all looking them in confusion...

Rajat stood up at his place...still holding purvi's hand...

Rajat-main aap sabko kuch batana chahta hoon...ridhi ke baad main jeena chhod dia tha...pyar...khusi...umeed ye sab se bharosha uth geyatha mera...tabhi mere life main ek pari ayee...jisne aapne pyar aur care se mujh jaise pathar ko pighla dia...

Purvi smiled looking at him...

Rajat-firse hasna sikha dia...bo aur koi nehi purvi hai...

All looked at them in shock...except shreya...shreya looked at others and started clapping...then others also joined her...kavin felt a pinch...but managed to smile...

Shreya-sir hum log to kahani jaan geye...par hum aap dono ko confess karte hue to nehi dekha...

Tarika-haan...isiilie rajat sir ko purvi ko humare saamne propose karne hoga...

Rajat turned to purvi...

Rajat-purvi maine tumhe bahat takleef dia hai...aashun die hain...bahat intezaar karbaya...main tumse yeh sab kelie maafi maangte hue ye puchhna chahta hoon ki...kya tum mujhe tumse zindegi bhar pyar karne ki izaazat dogi...

Purvi hugged him...so tight...that they forgot about others...

All started clapping and wishing them...

A/n:-thats all for today...thank you...


	15. Chapter 15

A/n:thank you all...Here comes the next chapter...

CHAPTER15

Rajat is watching tv...at his home...purvi came with two cups of coffee...

Rajat-coffee...par tumhe to chai pasand hai na...

Purvi-agar aap mere lie chai pi sakte ho...to kya main aapke lie coffee nehi le sakti...

Rajat staring at her...reading her each expression...

Purvi-aur pata hai...coffee ho ya chai...bo important nehi hai...important ye hai ki hum sath enjoy kar rahe hain...aur uparse

But she couldnt complete as rajat pulled her suddenly by her arm towords him...she dashed to his chest...he rapped her in his arm...their eyes met...

Rajat-kya kisine tumhe kaha hai...ki tum bahat cute lagti ho bolte hue...

Purvi-unnn...hunnn...nehi...par main bahat jada bolti hoon...yeh kahatha kisi khadus ne...

Rajat-kya...khadus...tumne mujhe khadus kaha...

Purvi-(with puppy eyes)-sry...hahaha...

Rajat-ek to mujhe khadus bol rahi ho...uparse haas bhi rahi ho...iski saza milegi tumhe...

He held purvi's face and kissed...purvi melted in his arms...clutched his shirt tight...after a long kiss they parted...purvi lowered her gaze...rajat looking at her...her red cheeks amazed him...

Rajat-purvi...

Purvi-hmmmm...

Rajat-tum mere baareme to sab kuchh jaanti ho...but mujhe aapne parents se kab milaogi...

Purvi sat properly...with a faint smile...

Purvi-mera is dunia me koi nehi hai sir...bahat saal pehle mere maabaap ek accident me gujar geye...

Rajat-oh...i am sorry...

Purvi-dont be sir...death ek reallity hai...kisiko jaldi ati hai...aur kisiko der se...but i always remember the good times i spent with them...

Rajat looked at her...how amazing she is...he never knew this part of her...the more he got to know her...the more he loves her...

Purvi-dekhiena coffee bhi thanda hogeya...main garam karke lati hoon...

And she left with the coffee mugs...

At night...rajat is working on a file...while abhijit called him...

Rajat-hello sir...

Abhijit-rajat kahan ho tum...

Rajat-sir main ghar pe...

Abhijit-aur purvi..

Rajat-sir purvi aapni flat pe hogi...par kyun...kya hua...

Abhijit-bo...purvi undercover jaake jo gang ko pakdaithi...uska leader bhag geya hai...

Rajat-what...

Abhijit-haan wahi alert karne kelie purvi ko phone kar rahe hain...par phone nehi lag raha hai...

Rajat-main dekhta hoon sir...

Abhijit-haan tum dekho...hum log bhi pahunch rahe hain...

Rajat rushed to purvi's house...whole way he is trying to call her...but her phone is not reachable...rajat reached outside of her house...he rang the bell...but she didnt open...so rajat broke the lock and entered inside...he switch on the lights...no one is there ...he slowly entered in her bed room...and there she is sleeping peacefully...with head phone on...rajat took a long sigh of relief...just then abhijit called rajat...

Rajat-sir purvi thik hai...so rahi hai...

Abhijit-oh...achha hai...uska phone kyun nehi lag raha hai...

Rajat-bo...sayad...main dekhta hoon sir...

Abhijit-thik hai tum uske sath raho...hum log update dete rahenge...

Rajat cut the call...looked at purvi...she is an angle...looking so beautiful in her pink night wear...rajat sat by her side...

Rajat's pov-kitni gehri neend me soti hai...bo bhi ek CID officer hoke...pagal...

He removed the headphone from her...then saw she is holding a photo frame...he took it from her hold...its a pic of a couple...the lady slightly looks like purvi...its her mom and dad's pic...rajat kept it aside...then carrassed her hair...

Suddenly purvi opened her eyes...stared a moment at him...then smiled...

Purvi-ummmm...rajat sir...mere sapne me ana band kijie...sone dijiena...please...main subhe milungina aapse...

Rajat looked at her confusingly...she again closed her eyes...then again opened...

Purvi-aap geye nehi...bahat badmaas hain...achha thik hai...

She planted a kiss on rajat's lips...ans now realised that its not a dream...

Purvi(shouting)-aaaaaaaaa

Rajat put his palm on her lips...

Rajat-ssss...chilla kyun rahi ho purvi...

Purvi removed his hand...

Purvi-haan main chilla kyun rahi hoon...main to CID officer hoon...mujhe aapke sath fight karna chahie...

Rajat-kya...

Purvi-oh haan...main aapke sath thode hi fight karungi...par aap itni raat ko yahan...

Rajat-ek minute...calm down...pehle meri baat suno...

Rajat narrated her the whole incident...

Purvi-oh...pata hi nehi chala...main kab so geyee...Par aap mere nazdik kyun aye...jab main neend me thi...

Rajat-kya...oye khud neend me mujhe kiss karti ho...aur merese sawal kar rahi ho...

Purvi-s...sorry...

Rajat pulled her cheeks...

Rajat-you are so cute...

Purvi blushed...

Purvi-thik hai...abhi to main thik hoon...aap ghar jaiye...

Rajat-jee nehi...abhijit sir ne mujhe aaj raat tumhare paas rukne kelie kaha hai...

Purvi-achha sirf abhijit sir bole isilie...

Rajat-jawab tum jaanti ho...

Purvi-to aab hum kya karenge...

Rajat-main bataun...(with a naught smile)

He came little close to her...laid her back on the bed...her heart beat started racing...sattled her hair...brought his face near her...she closed her eyes tight...turned her face to the other side...he kissed her neck...then ear...And whisphered...

Rajat-aab aram se so jao...

Purvi opened her eyes...he assured her with his eyes...then put a kiss on her fore head...then covered her with the blanket...and came to the hall...

Rajat'pov- nehi aab main purvi ko akele nehi chhod sakta...aaj to meri jaan nikal geyee thi...main ridhi ko khoya hoon...purvi ko nehi kho sakta...bahat jald main tumhe saadi karke humare ghar le jaunga purvi...bahat jald...

His phone rang...he recieved...its from daya sir...he informed him that the goon again captured...

Next day evening at beauro,

Purvi is waiting for rajat sir...but he has no sign...

Purvi-yeh rajat sir kahan hai...

Just then shreya came there...

Shreya-ghar nehi jargi purvi...

Purvi-nehi tum niklo...mujhe thoda kaam hai...

Shreya went from there...after some time purvi headed for her home alone...she entered inside her house...and surprised to see the whole house is decorated with red heart shaped balloons...and a parcel on her centre table...nothing is written on it about from whom it came...she unrapped the parcel...its a beautiful black gown...just then purvi got a massage from rajat...

"change karlo jaldi se...i want to see you in this dress"

Purvi smiled and went to her room with the dress...she dressed up with matching ear rings...made her hair...and got another sms...

"kitna time lagaegi madam...hum aapko dekhne kelie taras geye hain"

She slowly came to the hall...rajat is there...in a black suit...he looked at her...

 **Janam janam janam saath chalna yunhi**  
 **Kasam tumhe kasam aake milna yahin**  
 **Ek jaan hai bhale do badan ho judaa**  
 **Meri hoke humesha hi rehna**  
 **Kabhi na kehna alvida**

picked her hand in him...brought her to the middle of the room...

 **Meri subah ho tumhi aur tumhi shaam ho**  
 **Tum dard ho tum hi aaraam ho**  
 **Meri duaaon se aati hai bas ye sadaa**  
 **Meri hoke humesha hi rehna**  
 **Kabhi na kehna alvida**

They started dancing...

 **Aha ha ha o**

 **Meri hoke humesha hi rehna**  
 **Kabhi na kehna Alvida**

Purvi hugged him...

 **Teri baahon mein hai mere dono jahaan**  
 **Tu rahe jidhar meri jannat wahin**  
 **Jal rahi agan hai jo ye do tarfa**  
 **Na bujhe kabhi meri mannat yahi**  
 **Tu meri aarzu, main teri aashiqui**  
 **Tu meri shayari, main teri mausiqi**

rajat picked her in his arms...

 **Talab talab talab bas teri hai mujhe**  
 **Nason mein tu nasha banke ghulna yunhi**  
 **Meri mohabbat ka karna tu haq ye adaa**  
 **Meri hoke hamesha hi rehna**  
 **Kabhi na kehna Alvida**

 **Meri subah ho tumhi aur tumhi shaam ho**  
 **Tum dard ho, tum hi aaraam ho**  
 **Meri duaaon se aati hai bas ye sadaa**  
 **Meri hoke humesha hi rehna**  
 **Kabhi na kehna Alvida**

 **Aa alvida**  
 **O na na**

Rajat brought her to the well decorated cake on the table..."will you marry me" written on it...purvi felt so touched...she started crying...rajat pulled her in his embrasse...

Rajat-kya hua...

Purvi-i...i am so happy...(while sobbing)

Rajat-to aise ro matt ek smile to do...

Purvi smiled a little...

Rajat knelled before her...holding a beautiful ring...

Rajat-will you marry me...

Purvi-yes...

Rajat slid the ring in her finger...they cut the cake...started a new journey...

A/n-thank you for reading...i know chapter is short...but thats all for today...next will be the final chapter...


	16. Chapter 16

A/n:thank you for all your wishes...and all the support through the whole story...luv you all...

guest reviewer who asked about shreya...actually i dont know the exact reason...but Jahnvi Chedda mam left the show...i was also offset that time...but nothing in our hand...so...

Lets continue the final chapter...

CHAPTER16

Finally the big day of Rajat and purvi came...their marriage day...all the decoration of the marriage hall is taken care by freddy and pankaj...others are also engaged with other stuffs...purvi is getting ready...rajat is also in his room...and he is all ready...in his white sherwani...sitting on the couch with a pic...ridhi's pic...tears in eyes...

Rajat-aaj dubara wo din aaya hai mere life me...par yeh safar meri tumhare bina pura nehi hoga...tum nehi hogi to adhura hoga...main jaanta hoon tum mujhe sun sakti ho...ek akhri baar mera sath nibhana...

Suddenly he heard a voice...he looked at it...its himself...smiling...

Voice-yeh kya rajat...itna bada din...aur aankhon me ashun...purvi dekhegi to kya sochegi...uska dil tut jaaega...khusion ka swagat muskurake karte hain...na ki ashuon ke sath...

Rajat staring at that direction contineously...

Voice-aab chalo smile kardo...

Rajat smiled a little...

Abhijit sir with daya sir entered...abhijit sir in red sherwani and daya sir is in blue sherwani...

Abhijit-are bhai tayar hue ki nehi...

Rajat-jee sir...i am ready...

Daya-to kis baatka intezar hai...chalo sab wait kar rahe hain...

They came to the ceremony hall...rajat went to the mandap for initial rituals...then the pandit jee told to bring purvi...shreya and tarika brought her...shreya is in light blue lehenga and tarika is in pink lehenga...our senior officers unable to control thier eyes...finally rajat turned his eyes to purvi...she is in red bridal lehenga...with heavy jwellery...looking like a queen...he patted his heart to control a little...

Purvi sat beside rajat...the rituals started...after everything is over...they headed for rajat's house...shreya and tarika took purvi to rajat's room...purvi sat on the bed which is fully decorated...

Tarika-purvi baise bataogi abhi dil ka haal kya hai...

Purvi blushed...

Shreya-oye hoye sarmana to dekho...sari raat aise hi sarmate matt reh jaana...barna rajat sir bichare...kya haal hoga unka...

Purvi-kya tum log bhi...aab jaao...

Tarika-dekho hume bhagane ki kitni jaldi hai ise...

Purvi-tarika

Tarika-achha baba aur tease nehi karenge...chal shreya...

They started moving...but shreya stopped...

Shreya-purvi ek jaruri baat tha...

Purvi-kya baat hai shreya...

Shreya-kal hume batana matt bhulna ki raat ko kya kya hua...

They started laughing...

Purvi-shreya ki bachhi...

Shreya-ok ok chal bye...

They went from there...purvi looked around her...this room has changed...she remembered the room was blue and pink...as ridhi's favourite colour...but now its white and purple...and with matching door and window screens...then she noticed all pics of ridhi are not at their place...all over there are her pics...with rajat...

Just paid good night to all...closed his main door...looked at his house...the wall...where before somedays ridhi's pic was set...he cleared his mind...went to the bed room...entered and closed the door...he looked at purvi...she is also looking at him...he can see her questioning eyes...

Rajat-kya hua purvi...koi parisani hai...

Purvi-yeh sab kya hai sir...aapki bed room ka colour kyun change hua hai...aur ridhi ki pics kahan hai...

Rajat took a deep breath...came to her...

Rajat-pehele to yeh aab sirf mera nehi humara room hai...aur rahi ridhi ki pics ki baat...to bo maine nikalwa die hain...puja ghar ki cupboard me rakhwa die hain...

Purvi-kyun sir...kya aapko abhi bhi yeh lagta hai ki mujhe usse koi problem hogi...(Tears formed in her eyes)ya aap mujhe self centered selfish samajhte hain...

Rajat-yeh kya bol rahi ho purvi...aisi baat nehi hai...

Purvi-to fir kya baat hai...main jaanti hoon aapko bo sab hatane main kitni takleef hui hogi...

Rajat-nehi purvi...tum galat samajh rahi ho...maine aur ridhi ne is ghar me bahat hi achhe pal bitayein hain...par mera aaj tum ho...aur hum pati patni hai...is room me hum dono...aise...aur yehin pe ridhi ki bhi pics...i think ye bahat hi ajeeb ho jata...har moment uski pics saamne rakhke main tumhare sath kaise aage badh paunga...aur yeh room jab ridhi ki thi uski pasand ki colours tha...par aab yeh tumhara hai...to pasand bhi tumhare...

Purvi understood what he is trying to say...she got up from her place...

Purvi-ek minute rajat...main abhi ayee...

She went out of her room...rajat thought a while...then followed her...

Purvi went to the puja room...picked a pic of ridhi...kept it on the side of the puja mandir...knelled in front of the pic...

Purvi- ridhi aap jahan bhi hogi...khus hogi...aisa lagta hai mujhe...lagta nehi...pura biswas hai...

Rajat came behind purvi...hearing her silently...

Purvi-kyun ki main aapki rajat ko dubara dukhi nehi hone dungi...promish...main aapki parchhayee banke is ghar me rahungi...aap hi ki tarha khusiyon se sawarungi ise...sach...

Rajat put his hand on her shoulder...she looked back...stood up...he turned her towords him...

Rajat-bo khus hai purvi...usne kahatha mujhse...aab chalo...

Rajat held her hand and moved towords bed room...purvi silently followed...both are busy in mind...reminding their journey...they reached inside the bed room...suddenly purvi realised the situation...its their first night...she turned back...but dashed with rajat...who is standing just behind her...he rapped her in his arms...brought his face to her ear...

Rajat-bhaag rahi ho...

Purvi-na...na...main...no...no..no sir...

Rajat-sir...baise tumhare muh se rajat bhi achha lagega mujhe...ek baar bolo...

Purvi-main...kaise...

Rajat-bolona...

Purvi-jee...jee rajat...

Rajat picked her in his arms...brought her to the bed...purvi sat on the bed...rajat took his place beside her...touched her face softly...she downed her head...he slowly removed the jewellery...then opened her hair...kissed her forehead...then cheeks...then her lips...first it was soft...then a deep passionate one...after a long kiss he held her dupatta in order to remove it...purvi hesitated...he noticed that...so stopped...

Rajat-may i...

Purvi looked at him...

Purvi's pov-kya soch rahi ho purvi...rajat sir tumhare husband hain...unhe haq hai...

Purvi just nodded...rajat removed her dupatta...kissed her earlobes...drag it to her neck...slowly made her lied down on the bed...unhook her blouse...she closed her eyes tight...rajat smiled and turned off the light...they spent the whole night with lots of luv...welcoming the new life ahead...

A/n: thats all guys...thank you so much for reading...surely coming back with another new story...after few days...luv you all stay blessed...advance **MERRY CHRISTMAS** and **HAPPY NEW YEAR..**.


End file.
